Doce Tristeza
by Katty Chan
Summary: Uma alma volta para atormentala e quer atormentar sua vida e seus amigos querem ajudala a tirar este mal fic com o titulo amandote Dedicada a Nadeshico,Vivi e Mary. New Capitulo Minha Primeira Noite I parte!
1. Introduçao

Ola a todos!  
Me perdoem por ter apagado a fic mais eu num deu pra continuar intaum eu espero queh vcs gostem dessa e deixem comments!

Conquistando-te

* * *

Introduçao

Linda, charmosa, encantadora, doce e sexy o nome dela era Kagome sim Kagome Higurashi morava em Tokio com seu namorado Kouga ah como eles se amavam tanto parecia que nada poderia separa – los um amor tao forte e tao unido Kagome amava Kouga que amava Kagome. Kagome era simplismente bela cabelos que batiam /- abaixo de sua cintura olhos azuis ( U.u primeira fic de Kagome de olhos azuis huhuhuhu ) delicada e simples ela se achava e menina mais feliz do mundo pois namorava com Kouga um garoto que aparentava 18 ou uns 19 anos . Kagome tinha 18 aninhux de idade ela não queria ser medica, doutora, dentista nada ! Seu maior entereçe era a Musica sim a musica e e nela que Kagome descobrira um amor verdadeiro não um amor qualquer mais um amor que dure para sempre um amor que sempre estara únido a qualquer momento mais não ao lado de seu amado Kouga mais sim ao lado de um amor que dure para sempre um amor que ninguém consegue quebrar e é assim que eu apresento a vocês a minha primeira fic Conquistando – Te. Espero que gostem :D

Personagens

Lista dos personagens

Inu – Inuyasha  
Kag – Kagome  
San – Sango  
Mi – Miroku  
Rin – Rin U.U  
Sesshy – Sesshumaru  
Ki – Kikio  
Kou- Kouga  
Na – Naraku  
Kan- Kanna  
Kgu – Kagura  
Prf- Professor

( blablabla ) algumas besterinhas minhas u.u''  
blablabla sonho  
**blablabla** relembrando algo  
_blabalabla_ sinalzinho ou aviso brusco

Fim da lista

* * *


	2. Abandonar a Musicas!

Capitulo 1  
Abandonar a musica !

Kagome corria para não chegar atrasada na faculdade e claro! Ela precisava se esforçar bastante ! Mesmo não querendo fazer medicina e dentre outros desejos de seus pais ela precisava ir a faculdade. Acho que todos se perguntam qual era o entereçe dela ? Uma resposta tao simples e delicada " Cantora " Sim Kagome amava cantar adorava compor musicas e mais musicas a cada dia ela escrevia musicas umas alegres outras tristes outras meio " Sem vergonha " Estilo ao seu melhor amigo Miroku sim Miroku . Miroku estudou com Kagome desde pequenininha e desde pequeno Miroku tem um jeitinho meio pervertido e tambem muito sedutor mais sempre levava um fora ou um tapa na cara quando pidia as meninas em namoro sem ao menos conhecelas durante os 13 anos apos os 13 ele começou a perguntar coisas piores como " Voce quer Ter um filho meu ?" E começava a passar a mao em um lugar totalmente improprio e sempre levava um bufet na kra .Miroku tambem amava a musica como Kagome mais não eram soh os dois que amavam a musica mais sim uma outra amiguinha o nome dela era Sango simplesmente doce e bela muito amiga de Kagome um pokinho ants de Miroku os 3 querem seguir o mesmo destino A Musica ! Os 3 jovens não paravam de pensar na musica musica pra eles eram tudo.   
Kagome chegou faltando 10 min para bater o sinal do colegio ela. Ela estava entrando adentro da escola e passando pelos corredores quando derrepente toma um susto ou melhor dizendo um ataque no coração quando vê Sango correndo e quase jogando a amiga no chão  
San: KAGOME VC NÃO SABE DAS NOVAS ! – disse Sango abraçando a  
Kag: Eu adoraria que vc me contasse mais soh se... – disse ela olhando meio sem graça pra amiga – Me soltar XD  
San: XP Disculpa K-chan ! – disse ela se afastando da amiga rapidamente   
Kag: Ufff... agora sim me fala qual foi o motivo de tal disispero – disse ela num tom meio altinhu  
San: Vc não tah sabendo? Nux Kagome vc tah andando mal informada hein! E isso que da fica com o Kouga 24 hrs por dia – disse a amiga balançando a cabeça em sinal de não  
Kag: NADA A VER SANGO! EU SOH FICO 3 , 5 HRS...ou 7, 10 23:59 MAIS NÃO 24:00! – disse a menina eufórica  
San: Aiai... mais mudando pro assunto interesante nos temos um aluno novo na nossa sala! – disse Sango dando pulinhos de alegria  
Kag: E...?  
San: E? E vc fala E? KAGOME!  
Kag: Sango eu tenho namorado!  
San: Mais não e nesse sentido que eu estou falando K-chan eh que esse menino novo " Inuyasha" esse e o nome dele... seh não me engano e muito apaixonado por musica principalmente rock e hip hop ! – dando mais pulinhux  
Kag: SERIO! – disse Kagome assustada mais ao mesmo tempo curiosa  
San: Apesar de apreciar muito a musica ele adora cantar compor musicas tocar e muito mais! Apesar de ser lindo! Inteligente em todas as materias filho doh pai que e dono doh Shiko no Tama LTDA ( eh taum pratico por ltda huhu ) ...  
Kag: O QUE ! – disse Kagome agora mais interessada no assunto – NÃO ACREDITOOO!   
San: Pode começar a acreditar K-chan !  
Kag: Mais Sango... – disse ela abaixando a cabeça – Eu não posso mais compor, tocar e nem cantar mais musicas ... vou Ter que largar a minha paixão pela musica para sempre ...  
disse ela triste  
San: Porque K-chan... – disse ela preocupada com a amiga  
Kag: Pelo Kouga...  
San: O que! – disse ela assustada   
Kag: Exatamente Sango... eu preciso abandonar a musica... O Kouga não gosta muito desses negocios ele acha que quem gosta de musica e louco e não tem um bom futuro e se eu continuasse amando a musica poderia tornar um vicio maior e eu não Ter um bom futuro... – disse ela abaixando a cabeça  
San: Não acredito!  
Kag: Ele não gosta de musica principalmente rock... – disse ela abaixando a cabeça  
San: Mais como? Kagome e o seguinte amiga ( nus esses 10 min não passam u.u'' ) não e por motivos de um garoto que você vai tirar de você o que tem de mais precioso – disse ela levantando a cabeça da amiga e vendo sua face – Olha nem todos tem o Dom de cantar como você tem nem todos tem o jeito de tocar como você tem nem todos tem o jeito de compor essas musicas magnificas que você tem ... Kagome não jogue esse Dom fora ... não jogue... – dizendo isso Sango sorri para a amiga docemente e lhe da um abraço

Tantantantan 

Comunicamos a todos os alunos a dirigirem a suas salas e olharem o mural na hora do recreio obrigado.  
Miyuga ( NÃO ME CULPEM PELO SININHU EU NUM TENHO BOA IDEIA T T )

San: Esta na hora de ir vamos para a sala e comprimentarmos nosso amigu novo ?   
Kag: Claro! – dizendo isso as duas correm para as suas salas


	3. Novo aluno

Capitulo 2  
Conhecendo o aluno novo

As duas foram correndo para a sala de português Kagome detestava chegar atrasada nas aulas ... Chegando na sala repararam todos sentados e viram alguem novo e diferente bem no cantinho da sala. Ele não conversara com ninguem naquele momento simplismente olhava para a janela e vendo a paisagem ... Ele possuia cabelos prateados olhos dourados e 2 orelinhas simplismente lindinhas e kawaiis na cabeça possuia uma face seria sem sorriso sem alegria parecia infeliz com algo ... mais o que?  
O professor chegara na sala Kagome sentou em um lugar que estava vago na frente de Inuyasha e Sango estava em uma fila um pouco longe atras de Miroku

Prf: Bom dia a todos como notaram temos um novo aluno na sala poderia vir aki por favor e se apresentar ? – o menino so balançou a cabeça e andou para a frente da classe sem sentimento nenhum em sua face  
Inu: Meu nome e Inuyasha vim da escola TT, aprecio muito todas as aulas gosto muito de musica e sou um haynon – dizendo isso algumas pessoas ficaram surpresas outros começaram a cuxixar Inuyasha não estava muito surpreso tambem jah avia se acostumado com esses " certos comentarios "  
Prf: CHEGA DE CUXIXO! – disse o professor nervoso – Olhem bem não quero que ninguem fique com esses cuxixinhos na minha aula primeiramente porque eu acho que vcs devem respeitar o colega! – dizendo isso o professor senta e pega uma pequena palta vermelha ao lado todos os alunos ficaram cum arrepio na espinha estavam fritinhos! A PASTA DE OCORRENCIA NÃO! – Todos que estavam cuxixando vao levar uma pequena advivertencia não e a primeira vez que aviso sobre o assunto pode se sentar senhor inuyasha  
O adolescente so acentiu com a cabeça e dirigiu-se para o seu aposento. Quando passava pelas fileiras ele somente ouvia pessoas falando mal dele criticando e as vezes chingando o rapaz.  
Kag: Ola meu nome e Kagome Higurashi – disse ela se levantando e o comprimentando  
Inu: Feh! E quem disse que eu perguntei o seu nome? – disse ele com arrogancia e sentando  
Kag: "Vai ser dificil... " – pensou a colegial – Olhe eu sei que voce não gostou do que os outros alunos fizeram – disse ela se sentando e olhando para sua face – Eu não gosto quando eles fazem isso – continuou dizendo cum um olhar cincero e alegra –  
Inu: Serio...? – disse ele um pouco surpreso com a reaçao da menina  
Kag: Claro! Nem eu e meus amigos gostamos desse tipo de gente acho que todos nos somos seres humanos e que temos o direito de respeitar a todos  
Inu: Aham tambem concordo – disse ele jah se soltando um pouco mais com a colegial  
Prf: Entao gente vamos para de cuxixoxixo e vamos por as maozinhas para estudar! – disse ele pegando o pincel de quadro que este ficava em sua mesa e começou a escrever  
Kag: INUYASHA PREPARE – SE! – disse ela pegando seus materiais e começando a escrever . O haynon não entendeu o motivo entaum começou a escrever  
Depois de 40 min de tortura o sinal bate e eles dirigem se para outra sala  
Inu: CARAMBA! MINHA MAO TA VERMELHAA! – disse ele observando a mao que esta estava vermelha de tanto escrever  
Kag: Uhn isso e pouco olha soh a minha – disse ela mostrando a mao para ele que ficou surpreso a mao da garota estava roxinha de tanto escrever tambem o professor passou 4 quadros e meio para os alunos copiarem!  
Inu: Caramba... como vc aguenta ?  
Mir: Aguentando oras – disse Miroku se aproximando de Kagome  
San: Ai minha maozinha ! – disse Sango olhando para sua mao  
Kag: Ah inuyasha esqueci de apresenta – los esses são Miroku e Sango meus amigos de infancia – disse ela apontando para seus amigos  
Mir e San: PRAZER – disse eles dando uma pequenina referencia  
Inu: Af façam como quiser!

Tantantantan ( XINAUXINHO XATU T T )

Para quem gosta muito de musica e gostaria de que sua banda fosse inscrita entao preparem – se todos a escola esta promovendo um premio de 10 mil reais e passagens de ida e volta para o Brasil! A banda ganhadora sera aquela que conquistar o publico no mês de junho! Quem quiser se inscrever e soh tratar comigo Kagura , minha irma Kanna ou a professora de musica e um patrocinio com a escola TT e Templo das Almas  
Obrigada  
Kagura

Kag: NÃO ACREDITO! A! – disse ela dando pulinhos de alegria e gritando  
San: Eu adoraria participar desse concurso mais não tenho uma banda ... ah como eu adoraria viajar para o Brasil ! Eu sonho com isso desde que tinha 4 anos!- disse ela abaixando a cabeça  
Mir: Eh isso aeh faze o que ... – disse ele desanimado  
Inu: Pq não montam uma ? – disse ele calmo cruzando os braços com aquela voz seria mas sexy ao mesmo tempo ( AH! )  
Kag: BOA IDEIA – disse ela dando pulinhos de alegria – Mais como u.u''   
San: SEI TOKA VIOLINO E PIANO  
Mir: SEI TOKA GUITARRA E BATERIA !  
Kag: Não sei tocar nenhum instrumento  
Inu: Entao canta!  
Kag: Mas...  
San: Nada de mais voce vai canta e ponto final tah descido  
Mir: Aeh inuyasha não vai querer entra pra banda não ia seh muito fodah Ter voce junto com a gente?  
Inu: Não sei... seis que sabem – disse ele serio  
Kag: IA SER D+ VAI INUYASHA – disse ela de bikinho e implorando Inuyasha simplismente sentiu um arrepio no corpo ( arrepiu sei huhu )  
Inu: Tah bom! – disse ele enquanto Kagome dava pulos e gritos de alegria  
San: Agora vamos para sala a professora nos espera  
Tds: AHAM!  
Os 4 se dirigiram a sala de musica materia preferida de Kagome ( ah queria Ter aula de canto na minha escola ) os 4 se sentaram em cadeiras que ficassem proximas as deles.  
Prf: Bom dia alunos bem eu fiquei sabendo sobre o ocorrido e axei muito interessante e tambem serei uma das juradas do concurso – disse ela muito contente – Entao eu gostaria que voces me dessem o nome da banda e os nomes dos componentes ok.  
Alguns alunos jah foram se aproximando. Kagome, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha se assustaram! Que nome dariam para a banda? E agora? Seria o fim? Desistiriam?  
San: E agora gente ? Esquecemos de dar um nome pra banda...  
Mir: Ferro  
Inu: Ou melhor fudeu ( MALX PELO TERMO!)  
Kag: Eta palavriado em gente! Eh claro que não !  
Inu: Entao " Senhora sabe tudo " que nome daremos a banda  
Kag: Shiko no Tama !  
Inu: Motivo...?  
Kag: Porque nos somos uma joia e nos fazemos parte dela intao eu acho que seria bom Shiko no Tama  
San: Concordo!   
Mir: Tambem!  
Inu: Nada mal... – disse ele com um olhar de " Tah legalzin "  
Kag: Que bom que gostaram! – disse ela alegre – Entao o que estamos esperando vamos dar o nome pra professora! – todos assenaram um sim com a cabeça esse seria um novo começo de uma amizade, de uma banda e e claro de um amor que duraria para a eterinadade


	4. Separações

Capitulo 3  
Separaçoes

Kagome

Chegando em casa Kagome se depara com Kouga na porta de casa  
Kag: OLA KOUGA ! – disse ela correndo para os braços de seu amado  
Kou: Jah estou sabendo Kagome – disse ele com uma cara seria  
Kag: Doh que Kouga ? – disse ela sem entender  
Kou: Que voce fez uma bandinha sem a minha autorizaçao com aqueles seus amiguinhos e um mizero meio yokai fedido ! Eu jah lhe falei pra não fazer esses negocinhos de banidinhas prinicipalmente que tem rock no meio ! – disse ele estresssado  
Kag: EU GOSTO DE CANTAR! – disse ela seria sentindo algo em seu rosto que fez o mesmo ficar vermelho   
Kou: EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO QUERO LHE VER CANTANDO E NÃO QUERO VER VOCE MAIS COM AQUELES SEUS AMIGUINHOS E PRINCIPALMENTE COM AQUELE CACHORRINHO DE MEIA TIGELA !  
Kag: Nunca... – disse ela com uma espresao de odio – Nunca chame o Inuyasha de cachorrinho de meia tigela e voce nem ninguem vai fazer me separar de meus amigos ! NÃO SOU MAIS SUA NAMORADA ESTOU FARTA PRA VOCE ME DIZER O QUE DEVO OU NÃO DEVO FAZER  
Kou: Quem disse que voce vai se separar de min? Aquele cachorrinho idiota ?  
Kag: ELE NÃO E IDIOTA E EU VOU ME SEPARAR DE VOCE AGORA ! – disse ela pegando o anel que se encotrava em seu dedo e jogando o no chao este anel simbolisava que Kagome estava comprometida e o seu amor por Kouga  
Kou: Escute aqui menina – disse ele segurando o braço  
Kag: Menina uma , - disse ela se soltando e dando um tapa na cara dele ( nux que violencia ) – Adeus Kouga – disse ela entrando em sua casa e batendo a porta com força 

Inuyasha

Inuyasha chega cansado jogando sua muchila no sofa e deitando – se em sua cama como seria possivel? Ter amigos logo no primeiro dia de aula e formar uma banda com eles?   
Kik: Jah to sabendo de tudo Inuyasha – disse ela com uma cara nem um pouco satisfeita  
Inu: Sabendo de que Kikio? – perguntou ele não entendendo  
Kik: Horas e voce não sabe? Voce agora acho amiguinhux novos e tambem montou uma banda com eles ora inuyasha vc sabe que a musica não leva a nada  
Inu: Mais eu gosto – disse ele jah se estressando  
Kik: OU A MUSICA OU EU! – disse ela estressada  
Inu: Prefiro a musica já estou farto de voce ficar mandando fazer o que quer eu tenho um Dom e quero ultiliza – lo  
Kik: Dom? uhauahauauahauahuaha voce so pode estar brincando – disse ela entre risos que não foram do agrado de Inuyasha – A musica não e um Dom mais sim uma farça que so serve de ilusao pras pessoas  
Inu: NÃO MUSICA E PARA SER APRECIADA AQUELES QUE NÃO GOSTAM DA MUSICA NÃO TEM CARATER NÃO TEM NADA EM MENTE A MUSICA E AQUELA QUE NOS RELACHA QUE NOS ACALMA SERA QUE VOCE NÃO ENTENDE KIKIO! – disse ele já estressado com a namorada  
Kik: Não não entendo eh jah estou farta disso – disse ela saindo de sua kasa – Adeus baka  
Inu: Adeus!  
Kik: Ah... seh voce tah achando que eu voh dexa essa passa limpo fique muito inganado eu fui sua primeira namorada e serei a ultima! – dizendo isso ela tranca a porta que quase quebra a fechadura ( kraka que força u.u )  
Inu: E o que veremos Kikio ... e o que veremos 


	5. Iguais

**Comentarios dah autora **

_Aeh gente mais um cap na area e dessa vez soh posto com rewiens ! ( marvada ) qm naum sabe como faz pra comentar e soh ir lah no finalzinho da fic e vai ver uma caxinha escrito submit rewien ai vcs vaum em Go. Ai vai aparecer uma outra janelinha nela vcs vaum encontrar name, e-mai, e rewien. No name vcs poem o nome ( pra qm naum sabe )- E-mail vcs poem o e-mail de vcs ( pra qm naum tm eu acho q pode deixar em branko ) e no rewien vcs comentaum e depois queh comentarem vcs vaum no submit rewien q ai sua rewien sera mandada pra min ok?_

_E gostaria de agradecer a _mry-chan _ pelo comentario :D grata! Entaum vamos a fic !_

_Nova legenda_

_-------------------------------------------- troca de locais _

_ Tempim depois_

_Miymae do Inuyasha _

_Piy pai do Inuyasha_

_Fim de nova legenda_

Capitulo 4

Iguais

O dia passara rapido a noite tambem e sem todos perceberem já era manhã. Em um cantinhu da cidade de Tokio a bela colegial Higurashi Kagome estava sendo acordada pelos raios de Sol queh invadiam sua janela e batendo em sua face. Kagome acordara mais não acordara com aquele sorriso em sua face como sempre fazia mais sim seria e sem perceber deixou uma lagrima cair em sua face.

Kag: Vai ser dificil mais vou tentar teh esquecer Kouga-kun – disse Kagome se levantando e arrumando sua cama.

Inu: Maeh mais 5 minutinhus vai – disse Inuyasha não querendo acordar

MIY: Vamos Inuyasha levantesse ou vai chegar atrazado na sala de aula – disse a mãe insistindo

Inu: Ah maeh vai... 5 minutinhus – disse Inuyasha colocando o travesseiro em sua cabeça

MIY: Tah bom entaum .. eu acho queh o Sesshumaru e seu pai vao comer ramen sozinhus e não vão deixar NADINHA!

Inu: RAMEN! – gritou Inuyasha saindo da cama e correndo para a porta – DEIXEM PRA MIN! – continuou ele abrindo a porta e descendo as escadas

Miy: Ai, ai... soh ele mesmo... – disse a mãe de Inuyasha balançando a cabeça e arrumado a cama do filho.

fora das escadinhas

Inuyasha comia o seu ramen sem mastigar nem nada soh colocandu td pra dentro deixando sua boca cheia e saindo alguns ramens de sua boca

PIY: Inuyasha coma direito ! – disse o pai autoritario e serio

Sesshy: E mesmo irmaozinhu sinaum vc pode ficar ingasgado – disse Sesshumaru deboxando do irmão

Inu: MEIO IRMAO! – disse Inuyasha com a comidah já digerida

Piy: Parem os dois e comam – disse o pai de Inuyasha ainda serio

Sesshy and Inuyasha: Feh! – e os dois começaram a comer

Kagome já estava pronta e jah havera tomado café da manha e pois se a dirigir ao colegio de cabeça baixa. Ainda não se conformava com a separação dela e de Kouga... mesmo os 2 não se dando muito bm e dentre as varias brigas e alguns tapas ( lol ) Kagome o amava mais não seria capaz de abandonar o que ela mais gosta por motivos deh um amor mais mesmo assim continuar sofrendo

Kag: Kouga kun.. como vou esquecer do dia em queh nos conhecemos – suspirava Kagome

_Flash Back _

_(Obs: Essa partizinha ate os 3 ptinhux e noit ok?)_

_Kag: Mamãe quando e queh vão começar as aulas – perguntava uma pequena minininha que aparentava ter 6 a 7 anos_

_MdK: Amanha cedo minha querida – disse a mãe com um belo sorriso nos labios _

_Kag: Ai que bom que as aulas vão voltar! – pulava a pequena _

_Mdk: Que bom que você esta feliz minha pequena – disse a mae de Kagome pegando – a e a abraçando com força_

Kag: Ah... como eu estava anciosa para ir para a escola... voltar a reencontrar minhas amigas e amigos... – dizia ela baixinho

_Amanheçera a pequena colegial acordara com animo _

_Kag: Mamãe! Mamãe ! E hoje ! – gritava a pequena decendo as escadas_

_MdK: E mesmo minha pequena já pegou sua ropinha e sua muchila ? – disse a mãe de Kagome fazendo o café da manha _

_Kag: Já ! – disse a pequena dando um pequeno bjo no rosto da mãe _

_MdK: Então pegue sua muchila e a suas coisinhas rapidinho! – disse a mãe de Kagome não deixando desaparecer o sorriso._

_Kag: Claro! _

_--------------Depois de pronta_

_Kagome já estava pronta o pequeno uniforme em forma de vistidinho e seus cabelos prezos em um rabo de cavalo com a sapatilha branca e a meia com a mesma cor e pegou na maozinha da mãe e foram as duas se dirigindo ao colegio. _

_Em segundos já estavam no colegio queh o mesmo se encontrava perto da casa de Kagome. _

_MdK: Se cuide e não faça bagunça – disse a mae de Kagome abaixando para ficar no tamanho da filha e colocando o dedo indicador no nariz da pequena _

_Kag: Pode deixar mamae – e correu a menina para sua salinha – Ate mais! _

_MdK: Ate ! – assenou a mae em forma de xau_

_Na sala Kagome se encontrara com varios alunos novos as carteiras eram feitas de dois em dois para que pudessem se sentar em grupo. Kagome olhou para o cantinho da sala e viu um garotinho nos fundos com um olhar triste e olhando para a janela._

_Kag: Por que voce tah taum quetinho? – perguntou a pequena se sentando do garoto._

_Kou: Não e nada .. – disse ele abaixando a cabeça _

_Kag: Por favor... pode contar comigo... – disse a menininha colocando a mao ensima do garotinho que depois desse dia passou ser seu amigo..._

_Fim do Flash back_

Kag: Ah... bons tempos eram aqueles quando não havia brigas entre mim e o Kouga e que a gente confiava um no outro – disse Kagome que já estava em frente da escola

Perto dali

Um meio yokai corria para não chegar atrasado a aula hj ele iria falar com Sango, Miroku e Kagome sobre o assunto da banda. Distraido ele acaba se esbarrando em alguem.

Inu: OLHE PARA ONDE ANDA! – disse ele se levantando

Kag: Disculpa...

Inu: KAGOME! – gritou o hayon espantado

Kag: Inu... yasha... – disse a garota abraçando – o.

Inu: O que aconteceu? – perguntando o

Kag: Inuyasha... pq tudo tem queh acontecer cmgo pq! – disse a garota aos prantos

Inu: O que sempre tem que acontecer com voce Kagome? – disse o colegial ainda não entendendo nada

Kag: E que... ontem quando eu cheguei em casa encontrei Kouga... Kouga era meu namorado... – disse a garota de cabeça baixa

Inu: Por que era? – perguntou ele

Kag: E porque tivemos uma discução feia e acabamos nos separando...

Inu: Entendo... eu tambem discuti com minha namorada e nos acabamos nos separando tambem... ela e muito incompreenciva e vivia dizendo pra abandonar a musica ela não gosta de musica... e estava me cansando dakele lado de patty dela – disse Inuyasha em um tom serio

Kag: O meu era muito ciumento e não surpota um rock de modo algum diz que e mau para os ouvidos e não e para uma garota descente e de familia que nem eu cantar e muito menos fazer uma banda

Inu: Kikio tambem era assim ... nossa como os dois são parecidos..

Kag: E verdade

Inu: Kag... pode me soltar agora? – disse o haynon ( SEI LAH COMO ESCREVE u.u'') encabulado

Kag: Ah... disculpa... – disse Kagome saindo dos braços do haynon

Inu: Agora vamos antes que levemos uma advertencia e nossos pais teram de vir a escola... – disse o haynon já andando

Kag: Claro! – disse a colegial andando ao lado de Inuyasha e abriu um sorriso  
Inu: Pq vc tah sorrindo Kagome ? O.O – perguntou Inuyasha

Kag: Nada Inuyasha...nada ... – disse a garota continuando a andar ela e o haynon

Continua...

_Krakas! 4 foias no word! ( nossa grands bosta! ) O proximo capitulo vai ser maior 6 folinhas do meu word ( meu record uahuahauauuah ) entaum gente e soh issu mermu bjaum ai pra vcs e aguardem o proximo capitulo que vira cheinho de news! E plix me deixem rewiens!_

_Xauz!_

_KtTy – C!n! _


	6. Hoje e dia de ensaio!

Hoje e dia de ensaio!

Chegando na sala de aula Kagome e Inuyasha sentao – se um do lado do outro pois as caderas sempre eram posta de dois grupos e começaram a prestar atençaum na aula.

A aula acabou e Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha e Kagome se encontraram no patio.

San: Pq vcs 2 demoraram tanto para chegar na sala de aula hj? – perguntou ela

Kag: E queh... eu esqueci de fazer a lição do prof. de historia ai eu fiz d manhazinha.. por issu queh eu cheguei atrasada- mentia Kagome

Mir: Vc tbm esqueceu a tarefa Inuyasha? – perguntou Miroku desconfiado

Inu: Não... e que eu sempre acordo tarde mesmo .. – disse Inuyasha tb mentindo

San:Tah... mais mudando de assunto... qdo a gente vai começar a insaiar?

Inu: Se voces quiserem amanha nah minha casa alem do + amanha naum vai ter aula e sabado! – disse ele confiante

Kag: Nos Vamux! – disseram os tres em coro

Inu: Pode ser as 3 dah tarde? – disse Inuyasha vendo todos assenarem com a cabeça em um sim – Intao otimo amanha aki em frente da scola as 3 hrs e se alguem tiver alguma letra d musika e soh trazer ok?

MSK: Ok!

No dia seguinte todos estavam la como combinado, Kagome estava muito animada e tbm muito bela naquela tarde vistia um tomara que caia azul bebe com uma calça jeans e um tenes e um caderninho na mão.

Inu: Pra que esse caderno Kagome? Hoje não tem aula não sabia? - disse ele euforiko

Kag: E q esse e o meu caderno onde eu escrevo minhas musikas soh isso – disse Kagome tranquila

Inu: Feh! Queh seja intaum vamos?

MSK: Claro!

Todos chegaram na casa de Inuyasha, na verdade aquilo não parecia uma casa mais sim uma mação. Sua cor era branka kom um estilu amareladin claro determinado por sua mãe Izayoi.

Inu: Vaum entra logo? – perguntou Inuyasha vendo seus amigus babando ( ... )

Kag: Aham! – falou Kagome saindo do transe e vendo San e Mi assenando um sim com a cabeça.

Todos adentraram dentro daquela grande residencia. Inuyasha foi se dirigindo em uma das portas e começou a abri-la

Inu: E aqui que nos vamos ensaiar – disse Inuyasha jah abrindo toda a porta – Ninguem meche aki faz tempus...

Todos observavam boquiabertos a sala onde Inuyasha abrira escondia varios estrumentos musicais e uma mesinha no canto da sala para queh eles pudessem planejar suas músicas.

Os instrumentos eram variaveis bateria, 2 guitarras, baixo, piano e dentre outros.

Inu: Intaum por onde começamos? – disse Inuyasha se dirigindo a mesa onde nessa se possuiam alguns microfones.

Kag: Bem... a gente pode ver as musikas de cada um e tentar achar um ritimo que tal?

Mir: Boa ideia K-chan! – disse Miroku colocando as maos no ombro da amiga e foi decendo divagar

**PAFT!**

Kag: HENTAI!

Mir: Ai Kagome tah treinando cm a Sango eh? – disse Miroku colocando a mao sobre sua face onde a mesma estava vermelha.

Inu: Bm... Sango vc trousse alguma musica pra gente dah uma olhada?

San: Aham tah aki o... – disse Sango mostrando um papelzinho q o mesmo estava dentro de seu bolso.

Inuyasha pegou o papelzinho abriu e começou a ler

_Pices of me _

_On a Monday, I am waiting_

_Tuesday, I am fading_

_And by Wednesday, I can't sleep_

_Then the phone rings, I hear you_

_And the darkness is a clear view_

_Cuz you've come to rescue me_

_Fall... With you, I fall so fast_

_I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts_

_Ohhhhh_

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_I am moody, messy_

_I get restless, and it's senseless_

_How you never seem to care_

_When I'm angry, you listen_

_Make me happy it's a mission_

_And you won't stop til I'm there_

_Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast_

_When I hit that bottom_

_Crash, you're all I have_

_Ohhhhh_

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's as if you known me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_How do you know everything I'm about to say?_

_Am I that obvious?_

_And if it's written on my face..._

_I hope it never goes away... yeah_

_On a Monday, I am waiting_

_And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms..._

_So I can breathe_

_Ohhhhh_

_It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_I like the way that feels_

_Ohhhhh_

_It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhhh_

_I love how you can tell_

_Ohhhhh_

_I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me.._

Inu:Otima musika Sango!

San: Obrigada... – falou ela corando

Inu: Eh vc Miroku?

Mir: Eu trousse soh q ...

Inu: Soh queh?

Mir: Não sei se vcs vao gostar naum...

Inu: Passa esse papel logo e decha a gente veh a musika ! – disse Inuyasha fechando os punhos e mostrando para Miroku

Mir: Tah tah aki o – disse ele intregando um papel meio amassado

_In da Club_

_Go, go, go, go, go, go, go shorty its yo birthday _

_we gon party like its yo birthday _

_We gon sip bacardi like its yo birthday _

_and u no we dont give a fuck its not yo birthday _

_You can find me in the club, _

_bottle full of bub, look mami i got the Ex if you into taken_

_drugs, _

_im in2 having sex i aint into maken love, _

_so come give me a hug, if u in2 gettin rubbed _

_You can find me in the club, _

_bottle full of bub, look mami i got the ex if you into taken_

_drugs, _

_im in2 having sex i aint into maken love, _

_so come give me a hug, if u in2 gettin rubbed _

_When i pull out up front u see the benz on dub's _

_When i roll 20 deep is 20 knives in the club _

_Niggas heard i fuck with dre now they wanna show me love _

_When you sound like eminem then the hoes they wanna fuck _

_But homie ain't nothing change hold down, G's Up _

_i see xzibit in the cut that nigga roll the weed up _

_If you watch how i move you mistake me fo a playa or pimp _

_Been hit wit a few shells but now i walk wit a limp _

_in the hood in LA they saying 50 you hot _

_they like me, i want them to love me like they love Pac _

_but holla in new york, niggas tell ya im loco _

_and the plan is to put the rap game in a choke-hold _

_im fully focused man, my mama on my mind _

_got a mill. out the deal and im still on the grind _

_Now shorty said she feelin my style she feeling my flow _

_A girlfriend willin 2 get bi and we ready to go..(ok) _

_You can find me in the club, _

_bottle full of bub, look mami i got the Ex if you into taken_

_drugs, _

_im in there having sex i aint into maken love, _

_so come give me a hug, if u in there gettin rubbed _

_You can find me in the club, _

_bottle full of bub, look mami i got the Ex if you into taken_

_drugs, _

_im in there having sex i aint into maken love, _

_so come give me a hug, if u in there gettin rubbed _

_Mah flow, Mah show, brought me the dough, _

_that bought me all my fancy things, _

_Mah Crib, mah cars, Mah clothes, Mah jewls, _

_look nigga i dun came up and i aint changed _

_And you should love it, way more then you hate it _

_nigga you mad, i thought that you'd be happy i made it _

_Im that cat by the bar, toasting to the good life _

_You that faggot ass nigga trying to pull me back ,right _

_When it dark, Well be pumping in the club, its on _

_I wink my eye at yo bitch, if she smiles, she gone _

_if the roof on fire, let that mothafucka burn _

_if u talken about money homie, i aint concern _

_imma tell you wat Banks told me cuz go ahead switch the style up_

_if niggas hate then let em hate n watch the money pile up _

_or we go upside ya hed wit a bottle of bub _

_you know where we fucking B _

_ha ha ha ha _

_Dont act like u dont know who we be neitha' nigga _

_we in da club all da time nigga _

_is a problem? pop off nigga _

_G unit._

Inuyasha arreganhou os olhos e as meninas abriram a boka komo e que ele podia ser tao hentai desse jeito?

Inu: Dah onde vc tirou isso Miroku? – perguntou Inuyasha pasmado

Mir: E que eu vi uma garotah mo bonitah passando na frente da minha casa ai eu resolvi faze essa musika aeh – disse Miroku apontando para o papel

San: ¬¬ ele e um hentai e um baka tambem – cuxixou Sango no ouvido de Kagome

Kag: Concordo

Inu: Kagome quais foram as musikas que voce trousse ai no seu caderno? – disse Inuyasha apontando para o caderno de Kagome

Kag: Bm... – disse ela abrindo o caderno – Gostaria que voce visse esta daqui – disse ela abrindo em uma das folhas de seu caderno uma pagina um pouco aguada.

_Complicated_

_Uh huh, life's like this _

_Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is _

_Cause life's like this _

_Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is _

_Chill out whatcha yelling' for? _

_Lay back it's all been done before _

_And if you could only let it be _

_you will see _

_I like you the way you are _

_When we're drivin' in your car _

_and you're talking to me one on one but you've become _

_Somebody else round everyone else _

_You're watching your back like you can't relax _

_You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me _

_Tell me _

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated? _

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me_

_frustrated _

_Life's like this you _

_And you fall and you crawl and you break _

_and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty _

_and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it _

_no no no _

_You come over unannounced _

_dressed up like you're somethin' else _

_where you are and where it's at you see _

_you're making me _

_laugh out when you strike your pose _

_take off all your preppy clothes _

_you know you're not fooling anyone _

_when you've become _

_Somebody else round everyone else _

_Watching your back, like you can't relax _

_Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me _

_Tell me _

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated? _

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me_

_frustrated _

_Life's like this you _

_and You fall and you crawl and you break _

_and you take what you get and you turn it into _

_honesty _

_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it _

_no no no _

_Chill out whatcha yelling for? _

_Lay back, it's all been done before _

_And if you could only let it be _

_You will see _

_Somebody else round everyone else _

_You're watching your back, like you can't relax _

_You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me _

_Tell me _

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated? _

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me_

_frustrated _

_Life's like this you _

_and You fall and you crawl and you break _

_and you take what you get and you turn it into _

_honesty _

_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it _

_no no _

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated? _

_I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me_

_frustrated _

_Life's like this you _

_You fall and you crawl and you break _

_and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty _

_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it _

_no no no _

Após Inuyasha ler atenciosamente as letras viu Kagome de cabeça baixa e a mesma deixou uma lagrima cair no chao...

Kag: Kouga...

Inu: Kag...ome...

Continua...

_Eba!_

_6 foinhas du word! Como prometido! No proximo eps vou fazer cum 8 folhas (noxa O.O) bm eu espero queh tenham gostado desse cap. E gostaria de agradecer a todos os coments feitox ! Já ne! Eu adorei esse capitulo achei ele mais criativo queh os outros queh eu fiz :D. Entaum gente por hj e soh e plix continuem me mandando rewiens! (Apelo)_

Musicas: Ashlee Simpson Pices of Me 

50 cents In Da Club

Avril Lavigne Complicadet

Comentarios:

Alexandra: Oi...bem deu problema no meu pc por isso não pude comentar antes...amei a sua fic...ela está linda...posso te fazer uma pergunta?(já to fazendo mais tudo bem neh?)você gosta de rock?...porque eu amo rock...rock é a minha vida...ahuahuahuahuauhahuauhahuahuahuahuahua...zuera também não é para tanto...espero mtu anciosa o proximo cap...bjus...até mais

Sango-Web: Ainda bem q terminaram logo o namoro!Bem feito!Só num concordo q quem não gosta de música não tem caráter...musica é sper demais, mas não é tudo na vida, não é?  
Ficou legal mesmo assim!  
Kissu kissu  
Nayara: Oi eu to adorando a fic...ela ta muito legal...  
ah por favor não faça a kagome sefrer tanto não em todas as fic q eu já li ela sempre sofre...  
ponha o inu dessa vez...hehehehe!  
bem é soh isso...  
bjinhus

Sango-Web:

2005-05-18  
ch 4, signed

2005-05-18  
ch 5, anonymous

2005-05-18  
ch 2, signed

Sango-Web

mry-chan  
2005-05-16  
ch 4, signed

Tá ficando legal. Por favor poste o próximo.


	7. Entre bufets acordos e lembranças!

_Oie pessual!_

_Bem hj os comments vão encima!_

_Gostaria de dedicar apartir desta parte da fic e ate a ultima para a minha amiga Rachel e sempre irei colocar uma frasezinha dedicada a ela pois ela sempre me ensentivou muito e nunca me fez desistir ! Miga te adoro! Muitooooooooooooooooo!_

_Bjaum!_

Perguntas:

Algum ser: Pots mais posta + posta + posta +...Hehehehe oii primeira vez q li essa fic e inda bm pq eu N me contento com uma fic q tem um cap soh pelo - 2 tem d ter...Hehehehe posta logo viu?Qnts caps c pretente coloca e responde no próximo cap c pussivel bjus...N liga pelo meu codinome ele realmente dÃ¡ uma certa curiosidade.

Respondendo

Querida(o) algum ser bm eu estou pensando em escrever esta fic com 25 capitulos e uma outra fic com a continuação dessa de 27 folhas pois tera mais ação, aventura, comedia, romance dentre outros gêneros o titulo vai ficar em segredo no momento, nesta fic os unicos vilões são Kikio e Kouga somente os dois. Na outra parte da fic aparecera o Naraku, Kagura, Kanna com novas aparências e versões a Kikio e Kouga também vão aparecer mais e claro que mil vezes diferentes a 2 fic dah continuação dessa promete!

Soh isso mesmo gente entaum a frase do dia que sempre será dedicada a minha amiga Rachel de hj e..

"_Única como sempre linda eternamente e amigas seremos para sempre!"_

Entre bufets, acordos e lembranças!

Sango e Miroku se dirigiram ate Kagome preocupados

San: Kagome você esta se sentido bm? – perguntou Sango com as mãos no ombro da amiga

Mir: E verdade senhorita Kagome o que esta sentindo ? – disse Miroku tentando ver a face de Kagome

Kag: Não e nada gente! – disse ela disfarçando para enchugar as suas lagrimas queh as mesmas não queriam parar de escorrer em sua face – E queh caiu um sisco no meu olho so isso ! – disse ela levantando sua face e secando suas lagrimas

San: Tudo bm Kagome... entao vamos voltar ao ensaio? – disse ela perguntando a amiga

Kag: Claro! – disse Kagome dando um sorriso amarelo

Inu: Entao, Miroku cante a musika aqui pra gente cm o ritimo queh vc acha legal pra musik e depois nois discuti aki ok? – Miroku soh acentiu com um sim e começou a cantar.

A música possuia umas patidas mtu shows! Apesar da musica ser um tanto indecente ela tinha um ritimo otimo queh todos entravam no clima 100 perceber as letras indecentes queh as mesmas eram em ingles ( naum ... )

Após Miroku cantar a musica toda cm o seu ritimo sango e kagome bateram palmas, Miroku fez uma reverencia e ajuelhou–se, entre as duas e pegou suas mãos

Mir: Querida Kagome...Querida Sango – disse ele olhando para as duas – Alguma de vocês gostaria de dar a luz a um filho meu?

Não deu outra Miroku levou um tapa na cara... um tapa não um BUFETAUM na cara

Kag: Você não tm jeito mesmo Miroku

San: E mesmo – disse Sango irritada – você tinha q ser levado para o hospício – disse Sango batendo na cabeça dele

Mir: Ai, ai isso dói sabia! – disse ele com as mãos na cabeça para se defender daqueles golpes

Inu: ¬¬ inquanto seis ficam brigando a gente pudia tah insaiado sabia? – disse Inuyasha grosso sentando se na mesa e lendo um pequeno papel que estava em suas mãos.

KSM: Gomen nasai – disseram os três em coro

Inu: Naum tem problema... mais vamos levar as coisas mais acerio agora... – disse Inuyasha acalmando a voz mais ainda continuava cm raiva .

Kagome, Sango e Miroku se sentaram na mesa calados ... também... fizeram uma grande tempestade no copo d' água. Kagome e Sango estavam totalmente invergonhadas e sem jeito... sabiam que Miroku fazia essas brincaderas de mau gosto mais não gostavam... é Miroku também sabia que as meninas não gostavam desse tipo de brincadeira é sabia que ele ia levar um tapa e dos feios... mais... já estavam acostumados tanto com isso...

Inu: Então vamos pegar os instrumentos e dar uma ensaiada? - disse Inuyasha tentando quebrar aquele maldito silencio que invadia a pequena sala

Kag: Por min ta tudo bm... – disse ela um pouco grosseira mais também timidah

San: Concordo com a Kagome – disse Sango no mesmo tom de voz que Kagome

Mir: Tb...concordo – disse Miroku num tom bm baixinho e tímido

Inu: Entaum vamos ... Kagome vc no microfone, Sango você também, Miroku na bateria e eu na guitarra ok? – disse Inuyasha vendo todos concordarem com a cabeça. – Entaum vamos lá!

San: Inuyasha que musica eu e Kagome chan vamos ter que cantar? – perguntou Sango interrogativa

Mir: Soh um instantinhu – disse Miroku puxando Inuyasha para o canto da sala – _Pq a gente não faz uma coreografia pras meninas dançarem com a gente? _– perguntou Miroku baxinhu

Inu: _¬¬ o tapa das meninas te afetou tanto assim? –_ perguntou Inuyasha dando algumas risadas

Mir: _rum... tenho certeza de que você iria adora fica dansando com a Kagome coladinhuxxxxxxxxxxxxx _– disse Miroku dando um impurraozinho em Inuyasha fazendo o ficar corado com tal pergunta

Inu: _ Naum e nada disso que você ta pensando eu não soh que nem você seu pervertido _– disse Inuyasha agora mais vermelho

Mir: _Topa? _– perguntou Miroku com um olhar pervertido para Inuyasha e estendendo a mão para o mesmo.

Inu:_Se as meninas concordarem... _

Mir: _Vou aceitar isso como um sim ok?_- disse Miroku ainda com um olhar de pervertido – Meninas... – disse Miroku chegando perto – Como todos nos sabemos em todas as musicas se deve fazer coreografias certo? – continuou ele vendo as meninas o olharem com um olhar de desconfiadas – Então... nos também precisamos de uma não e verdade Inuyasha? – disse ele olhando para trás e piscando para Inuyasha deixando ele corado pois lembrara do assunto que eles estavam se retratando anteriormente

Inu: Eh... – disse Inuyasha abaixando a cabeça e corando mais doh que estava

Mir: Então meninas concordam ?

Kag: Por min tah tudo bm... – disse Kagome tranquila

San: Tb pra mim ta ótimo – disse Sango

Mir: Então esta ótimo – disse Miroku sorrindo para as meninas – _Acho que vai dar tudo certo _– sussurou Miroku bm baixinho

Kag: Mais eu acho que devemos ensaiar primeiro a musica pra depois fazer a coreografia não acham? – disse Kagome quebrando o sorriso que Miroku possuía

Inu: Kagome tem rasão a gente não pode ficar ensaiando uma coreografia sendo que nem cantamos e ensaiamos a musica ainda – disse Inuyasha chegando perto dos outros

San: Concordo com a Kagome e com o Inuyasha

Mir: Então vamos tentar ensaiar pelo menos uma musica hoje para começarmos ensaiar amanha? – disse Miroku

IKS: Ótima idéia – disseram os 3 em coro

Inu: Então... a gente pode ensaiar essa musica? – disse Inuyasha pegando um papelzinho que estava sobre a mesa escrito de caneta vermelha e um pouco amassada.

_Don't stay_

_Sometimes I, need to remember just to breathe._

_Sometimes I, need you to stay away from me._

_Sometimes I, in disbelief I didn't know._

_Somehow I, need you to go!_

_Don't stay,_

_forget our memories,_

_forget our possibilities._

_What you were changing me into._

_Just give me myself back and_

_Don't stay, _

_forget our memories,_

_forget our possibilities._

_Take all your faithlessness with you._

_Just give me myself back and_

_Don't stay._

_Sometimes I, feel like I trusted you too well._

_Sometimes I, feel just like screaming at myself._

_Sometimes I, in disbelief I didn't know._

_Somehow I, need to be alone._

_Don't stay,_

_forget our memories,_

_forget our possibilities._

_What you were changing me into._

_Just give me myself back and_

_Don't stay,_

_forget our memories,_

_forget our possibilities._

_Take all your faithlessness with you._

_Just give me myself back and_

_Don't stay._

_I don't need you, anymore,_

_I don't want to be ignored_

_I don't need one more day,_

_Of you wasting me away,_

_I don't need you, anymore,_

_I don't want to be ignored_

_I don't need one more day,_

_Of you wasting me away._

_With no apologies_

_Don't stay,_

_forget our memories,_

_forget our possibilities._

_What you are changing me into._

_Just give me myself back and_

_Don't stay,_

_forget our memories,_

_forget our possibilities._

_Take all your faithlessness with you._

_Just give me myself back and_

_Don't stay._

_Don't stay, stay, stay, stay_

_Don't stay._

Todos olhavam Inuyasha aquela musica... aquela letra... parecia que ele... sofria?... todos ficaram abalados com tais letras... como era possível? Aquelas letras demonstravam ódio... amor... tristeza... solidão...

Kagome podia entender aquelas letras... ela estava igual a Inuyasha estava... triste... também perdera o amor de sua vida... perdera a pessoa que mais gostava e confiava... era triste, abalante? Sim era ...

Kag: _Tb senti a mesma coisa quando ele me deixou...Inuyasha..._ – pensou Kagome.

Inu: E ae o que acharam? – disse Inuyasha com a sua voz normal mais um pouco triste

Mir: Bm... no meu ponto de vista sentimental e muito ...

San:...

Kag: Expressiva ao seus sentimentos... – disse Kagome completando a fala de Miroku e Sango.

Qual foi a reação dele?

Espanto? Tristeza? As duas ao mesmo tempo. Nunca ninguém entendera seus sentimentos a não ser ela...Kikio... aquela que ele abriu as portas do seu coração rude e duro, mais após fecha – la de novo só trousse angustia ... maguas ... vários sentimentos que se tornaram em um soh depois do dia em que ela o deixou.

Inu: Sentimen...tos?

Kag: Sim Inuyasha a letra mesmo diz aconteceu alguma coisa que você quer contar para nos? – perguntou Kagome preocupada com o amigo

Inu: Não! E claro que não ! – disse ele negando – Feh!Não tenho nada pra dizer pra vocês – continuou ele

Kag: Se não quer nos contar tudo bm mais não diga que não fomos grosseiros ! – falou a Kagome brava

Inu: Feh! Pensem o que quiserem!

Kag: EU SOH ESTAVA TENTANDO SER AMIGAVEL COM VOCE BAKA! – falou Kagome jah fikando nervosa

Inu: FEH! DA PRA PARAR DI GRITAH! – disse ele tampando os ouvidos

Kag: EU GRITO SE QUANDO EU QUERO PRETENDO PQ SEH NAUM MANDA EM MIM!

SM: FIKEM KETOS!

Kagome e Inuyasha ficaram em silencio também olha soh pareciam duas crianças brigando a toa ¬¬ ...

San: Mais bm... Inuyasha sua musica estava ótima muito boa mesmo! Mais ... ah um sentimento nela... você poderia nos dizer qual eh? – perguntou Sango de uma forma carinhosa

Inu: Feh.. naum e nada naum ! – disse Inuyasha tentando mais uma vez escapar das garras de seus amigos

San: Então tudo bem.. Kagome a alguma musica no seu caderninho que você queira nos mostrar?

Kag: Bem... Eu tenho... Mais... Podemos deixar para mostrar o resto das minhas musicas amanha e começarmos a ensaiar essa musica que o Inuyasha compôs... ? – perguntou Kagome olhando para a face de Inuyasha que estava imburrado

Mir: Acho que tem rasão senhorita Kagome ... e melhor nois ensaiarmos

San: Concordo com você Miroku entaum vamos ensaiar Inuyasha?

Inu: Feh! Queh seja! – disse ele pegando a guitarra

San: Não não não! – disse Sango tirando a guitarra dele – Você vai cantar com o Miroku e não vai tocar guitarra! - continuou ela

Inu: Eu? Cantar? – perguntou ele interrogativo

Kag: E claro! Você não vai ficar soh tocando e vai ficar sem cantar lah na frente neh?

Inu: Feh! Você não manda em mim senhora ESPERTINHA – falou Inuyasha em debocho

Kag: Vamos ensaiar tah ? – disse Kagome se dirigindo a guitarra

San: Concordo com ela – falou Sango se sentando e pegando as paletas e girando em seus dedos

Inu: Então...tah – disse ele pegando o microfone

Mir: Entaum – disse Miroku pegando o outro microfone – 1 2 1 2 3 jah! – contou ele para que todos pudessem entrar no ritimo.

_Inuyasha:Sometime I,need to rember just to breath_

_Sometimes I, need you to stay away from me!._

_Sometimes I, in disbelief I didn't know._

_Somehow I, need you to go!_

A voz de Inuyasha estava deixando Kagome louca ! Aquela voz sentimental...

_Inu e Miroku: Don't stay,_

_forget our memories,_

_forget our possibilities._

_Inuyasha:What you were changing me into._

_Miroku:Just give me myself back and_

_Inu e Miroku :forget our memories,_

_forget our possibilities._

_Inu:Take all your faithlessness with you._

_MirokuJust give me myself back and_

_Inu:Don't stay_

A musica invadia os ouvidos de Kagome e Sango deixando elas cada vez mais curiosa e mais loucas a cada letra que os meninos pronunciavam a Inuyasha estava deixando Kagome e Sango completamente fora de si! Sango batia cada vez mais forte, Kagome já estava deixando a guitarra ser sua companheira fiel pois seus olhos ficavam fechados em todos os instantes soh os dedos e a guitarra a seguiam.

_Inu: Sometimes I, feel like I trusted you too well._

_Sometimes I, feel just like screaming at myself._

_Sometimes I, in disbelief I didn't know._

_Somehow I, need to be alone._

Inuyasha derrepente teve a espreção triste Kagome no momento abriu os olhos e olhou para a face dele tambem a garota estava ao lado dele... Inuyasha viu que Kagome olhava para ele e foi retomar diretamente a musica.

_Inu e Miroku:Don't stay,_

_forget our memories,_

_forget our possibilities._

_Inuyasha:What you were changing me into._

_Mir:Just give me myself back and_

_Inu e Miroku :Don't stay,_

_Inu e Mir:forget our memories,_

_forget our possibilities._

_Inu:Take all your faithlessness with you._

_Miroku:Just give me myself back and_

_Inu e Mir:Don't stay._

_Inu:I don't need you, anymore,_

_I don't want to be ignored_

_I don't need one more day,_

_Of you wasting me away,_

_I don't need you, anymore,_

_I don't want to be ignored_

_I don't need one more day,_

_Of you wasting me away._

_With no apologies_

Kagome não parava de olhar para a face de Inuyasha ainda continuava...triste...

Kag: _O que esta acontecendo com ele?_- pensou a colegial preocupada.

_Inu e Mir:forget our memories,_

_forget our possibilities._

_Inu:What you are changing me into._

_Mir:Just give me myself back and_

_Inu e Mir:Don't stay,_

_forget our memories,_

_forget our possibilities._

_Mir:Take all your faithlessness with you._

_Just give me myself back and_

_Inu e Mir:Don't stay._

_Don't stay, stay, stay, stay_

_Don't stay._

Após o terminarem a musica as meninas batiam palmas e mais palmas para os garotos também cantaram exelente bem!

O olhar de Kagome mesmo diante as palmas estava fixado em Inuyasha... concerteza houve alguma coisa... e esta coisa se chama... amor... o olhar... o sentimento... ele estava com esta mesma face quando abraçou a mesma... soh podia ser isso... ele perdeu a pessoa que amava...

San: Vocês cantaram muito bem meus parabéns garotos! – disse Sango parando de bater as palmas

Mir: Obrigada Sangozinha você também se saiu muito bem – disse Miroku dando um sorriso pervertido

San: Run! Hentai ¬¬

Inu: Kagome você foi muito bem na guitarra

Kag: E você cantou muito bm...

Inu: Eh...

San: Vocês se deram muito bem – disse Sango se aproximando de Inuyasha e Kagome

Kag: Você foi simplismente ótima na bateria Sango-Chan – disse ela abraçando a amiga

San: Inuyasha meus parabéns você cantou muito bem – falou Sango jah saindo dos braços da amiga e se aproximando de Inuyasha

Inu: Você também se deu muito bem Sango parabéns!

Vendo os dois conversarem Kagome se aproximando da mesinha e abrindo o seu caderno na metade onde nele se possuía uma foto de uma pequenina garotinha dando um celinho em um garotinho que também fazia o mesmo. Kagome pegou a fotinha e colocou em seu bolso. Fechou o caderno e virou pra trás e teve um espanto Miroku estava observando. Viu que a face de Kagome deixando uma lagrima escorrer de sua face e se espantou quando Kagome o abraçou.

Kag: Porque Miroku... porque o Kouga tinha que me deixar? – disse ela deixando mais lagrimas escorrerem de sua face

Mir: Calma Kagome...Calma... – disse ele tentando confortar a garota.

Miroku viu um pequeno papelzinho no bolso de Kagome puxou sem que ela percebesse viu a foto sim era ela e Kouga quando eram pequenos Kouga ouviu Kagome cantar uma musica baixinho resolveu se concentrar e ver a musica que ela cantava.

i don't know who to trust

no surprise

everyone feels so far away from me

heavy thoughts shift through dust

and the lies

Miroku via que a cada verso ela deixava lagrimas cairem mais e mais ela ainda o amava era obvio

_trying not to break_

_but i'm so tired of this deceit_

_every time i try to make myself_

_get back up on my feet_

_all i ever think about is this_

_all the tiring time between_

_and how_

_trying to put my trust in you_

_just takes so much out of me_

Esta era a mesma letra que Kouga tinha escrita para Kagome quando eles eram apenas amigos e estudavam na 2 serie... a mesma letra... como ele poderia esquecer...

_i take everything from the inside_

_and throw it all away_

_cause i swear / for the last time_

_i won't trust myself with you_

_tension is building inside_

_steadily_

_everyone feels so far away from me_

_heavy thoughts forcing their way_

_out of me_

Mir: _Nao Kagome... ninguem esta longe de voce... você tem pessoas em que confiar não jogue esse bem lindo que você tem _– pensou Miroku

Sango olhou para o lado e olhou Kagome e Miroku abraçados e viu Kagome chorar as lagrimas pareciam não ter fim para Kagome... Entao ela resolveu se aproximar...

_trying not to break_

_but i'm so tired of this deceit_

_every time i try to make myself_

_get back up on my feet_

_all i ever think about is this_

_all the tiring time between_

_and how_

_trying to put my trust in you_

_just takes so much out of me_

_i take everything from the inside_

_and throw it all away_

_cause i swear / for the last time_

_i won't trust myself with you_

_i won't waste myself on you_

_waste myself on you_

_you_

Sango viu a musica que Kagome cantava atenciosamente... Os versos eram simples mais demonstrava todo o sentimento que estava escondido..

Kag: _Kouga Kun... Sinto sua falta ... _– pensou Kagome

_i take everything from the inside_

_and throw it all away_

_cause i swear / for the last time_

_i won't trust myself with you_

_everything from the inside_

_and just throw it all away_

_cause i swear / for the last time_

_i won't trust myself with you_

As letras pararam os lábios de Kagome ficaram sem dizer se quer uma palavra mais as lagrimas não deixaram de continuar a escorrer de sua face.

Continua...


	8. Sorrisos e Medos

Um olhar sombrio em mim

Kag: Me desculpe Miroku-sama... – disse Kagome se afastando do amigo

Mir: Não foi nada K-Chan...mais poderia nos dizer o que aconteceu?- perguntou o amigo interrogativo.

Kagome esplicara tudo para os amigos quais eram o motivos de suas lagrimas e o motivo da canção cantada por ela as lagrimas a cada palavra saiam de sua face.

Mir: Porque não contou pra gente Kagome? Nos somos seus amigos – disse Miroku sentando a garota na cadeira que ficava na mesa para que ela pudesse se acalmar um pouco

Kag: Eu não queria preocupar vocês – disse ela mais calma e enchugando as lagrimas que deixavam seus belos olhos vermelhos.

San: Mais parece que o Inuyasha jah sabia disso...nao e Inuyasha? – perguntou Sango olhando desconfiada para Inuyasha

Inu: Eh...sabia... - disse ele um pouco sem jeito

Mir: Então Kagome... porque você contou pra ele e não pra gente? Que somos seus amigos a tanto tempo! – disse Miroku enconformado.

Kag: Eh...me desculpem gente... – disse a garota se levantando e saindo correndo da sala e sendo alcançada por Inuyasha que agarrou ela pelo pulso

Inu: Não adianta você correr! – disse ele olhando ceriamente para Kagome que a mesma olhara pra Inuyasha novamente deixando as malditas lagrimas caírem

San: Tudo bem Kagome... – disse a amiga se aproximando de Kagome e a abraçando – Nos entendemos...calma... – disse a amiga acariciando os cabelos da garota para ver se acalmace

Mir: E isso ae Kagome... calma – disse Miroku chegando perto da amiga e abraçando por trás ( SEM SAFADEZA HUAHuAHAHUAHUAHUAUHA)

Kag: Obrigada...gente...- disse ela se sentindo melhor no braços dos amigos.

_No dia seguinte..._

San: KAGOME ! KAGOME! – disse a amiga gritando de fora da casa de Kagome.

Kag: Jah vou Sango! – disse a garota correndo as escadas abaixo. – Jah estou pronta – disse a colegial com uma face mais serena e calma do que no dia anterior.

San: Como vc demora – disse Sango entre risadas mais brincando com a amiga

Kag: HAHA espertinha! – disse a amiga abrindo o portão de sua casa e saindo para fora abraçando a amiga – Cadê o Miroku? – disse ela olhando para os lados

Mir: Estou aqui... – disse ele saindo atrás de Sango com uma marca vermelha na buchecha.

Kag: De novo não... – disse ela saindo dos braços de Sango e olhando para a face do amigo e dando algumas risadas.- Quando você vai tomar jeito hein?

San: NUNCA! – disse Sango olhando para Miroku

Mir: Calma Sangozinha... – disse ele se aproximando de Sango

San: Sai pra la! HENTAI! – disse ela ameaçando Miroku com um olhar de dar medo em qualquer um

Mir: Tah baum... – disse ele se afastando pra trás

San: Assim e melhor...

Kag: Vocês não tem jeito mesmo – disse ela balançando a cabeça e dando risadas – Entao vamos pra casa do Inuyasha de novo?

San: Aham... ontem não ensaiamos muito bem não e verdade?

Kag: E verdade mais hoje teremos um ensaio mil vezes melhor do que o de ontem! Eu garanto pra vocês!

San: Acho que você vai mesmo – disse a amiga abrindo um sorriso para Kagome

Mir: Então? Vamos? – disse ele olhando para as garotas que simplismente assenaram um sim com a cabeça. Então caminharam diretamente a casa do Inuyasha conversando sobre o que fariam hoje.

_----------------------Na casa de Inuyasha-----------------------_

Kag: INUYASHA! – disse Kagome grintando no portão da casa de Inuyasha

Inu: Jah vieram? – disse ele jah saindo de sua casa e abrindo o portão

Mir: Aham não queríamos chegar atrasados !

San: E isso aeh!

Inu: Então taum esperando o que? Vaum entrando logo neh!

Todos entraram dentro da casa de Inuyasha e se dirigiram ao lugar especifico ao de ensaio que hoje permanecia com as janelas abertas e uma cor reluzente entrava na pequena sala de ensaio.

Inu: Gostaria de falar uma coisa importante com vocês... – disse ele fechando a porta da salinha e tirando uma carta do bolso – Olhem isso – disse Inuyasha abrindo a carta e mostrando aos amigos.

_Ótima bandinha Inuyasha, _

_E bom aproveita-la... Não a banda mais como os seus amiguinhos ... Se cuidem idiotas!_

_KK_

Kag: Quem mandaria uma carta dessas? E pra que destruir a nossa banda?

Inu: Não faço a mínima idéia...

San: KK...quem serão?

Mir: Será?

Inu: é?

Kag: PARAPARA! Isso tah parecendo novela ! – disse Kagome entre risadas.

Inu: Concordo hauahaauahua – riu Inuyasha

Mir: Parecemos uns idiotas!

San,Inu e Kag : ¬¬

Mir: Malzzzzz!

Kag: Mais... acho que não nos faram nada... alem do mais deve ser trote de alguém... acho melhor não nos preocuparmos..- disse Kagome saindo do assunto sombrio

San: Concordo plenamente com a Kagome, acho que deve ter sido um trote ou algo parecido.

Mir: Vamos ensaiar! E deixar isso de lado!

Inu: ISSO AEH! – disse Inuyasha rasgando o papel e jogando ao chão – Vamos ensaiar!

Kag: Quem canta? Quem toka? Qual vai ser a musika? – disse Kagome rapidamente

Inu:Eu e Miroku. Sango e você. Uma que eu fiz... – falou Inuyasha respondendo todas as perguntas calmamente.  
Kag: Obrigada – disse ela estranhando-o

San: Mostra a musica pra gente montar um ritimuzin Inuyasha! – disse ela cutucando Inuyasha pelo ombro que o mesmo estava virado de costas para a Sango.

Inu: Ta aqui o ... – disse ele se sentando na mesa e abrindo uma pasta escrito músicas todos se sentaram nas cadeiras vagas e se aproximando mais de Inuyasha para ver a letra da musica que no momento se possuía em suas mãos.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes _

_Distant faces with no place left to go _

_Without you within me I can't find no rest _

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess _

_Espaços vazios me enchem de buracos_

_Rostos distantes sem nenhum destino_

_Sem você dentro de mim eu não posso encontrar descanso_

_Aonde eu estou indo ninguém pode adivinhar_

_I try to go on like I never knew you _

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep _

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken _

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

_Eu tentei seguir em frente como se nunca tivesse te conhecido_

_Eu estou acordado, mas meu mundo está meio adormecido_

_Eu rezo pra que meu coração pare de doer_

_Mas sem você tudo que vou ser é incompleto_

_Voices tell me I should carry on _

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone _

_Baby, my baby _

_It's written on your face _

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake _

_Vozes me dizem que eu deveria continuar_

_Mas eu estou nadando _

_Completamente sozinho em um oceano_

_Amor, meu amor_

_Está escrito no seu rosto_

_Você ainda se pergunta _

_Se nós cometemos um grande erro_

_I try to go on like I never knew you _

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep _

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken _

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete _

_Eu tentei seguir em frente como se nunca tivesse te conhecido_

_Eu estou acordado, mas meu mundo está meio adormecido_

_Eu rezo pra que meu coração pare de doer_

_Mas sem você tudo que vou ser é incompleto_

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go _

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone _

_I wanna let you go (ohhhh noooo) _

_Eu não quero prolongar isso, mas eu não consigo deixá-la_

_Eu não quero que você enfrente esse mundo sozinha_

_Eu quero deixá-la ir (ohhhh naoooo)_

_I try to go on like I never knew you _

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep _

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken _

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_Eu tentei seguir em frente como se nunca tivesse te conhecido_

_Eu estou acordado, mas meu mundo está meio adormecido_

_Eu rezo pra que meu coração pare de doer_

_Mas sem você tudo que vou ser é..._

_Incompleto_

_Incompleto_

Mir: Kra... se era pra chora no palco...acho que a gente vai consegui – disse Miroku debochando de Inuyasha e dando risadas

Inu: HE – HE – HE ¬¬

Kag: A musica e mesmo triste Inuyasha... mais e muito boa pra dexa o pessoal ao delírio rsrsrsrs – disse Kagome docemente

San: Concordo!

Inu: Entaum... quais instrumentos devemos utilizar e qual o ritimo?

Mir: No meu ponto de vista...piano ou um teclado

San: BATERIA!

Kag: Acho que os dois estão ótimos um piano ou teclado e uma bateria cairiam muito bem!

Sesshy: Huhu...os amiguinhos do meu irmãozinho voltaram... – disse um homem de cabelos prateados idênticos ao de Inuyasha com a face seria entrando na sala onde se encontravam Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku...

CONTINUA NO PROXIMO CAPITULO!

* * *

Eie gente! Nossa qto tempo que eu naum escrevo TT tava pensando em deixar em hiatus mais cmo tive 9 coments LINDUXOX e agradeço mesmo a quem comento que eu vou continuar postando :D! Esse cap fikou pikininin pq eu fiz agora T T ! e um pokinho ontem ai fiko desse jeito T T. As musicas da ultima fic foram do link park e a de hoje e do backstrit...aiiiiiii sei lah como escreve T T Incomplete a nova musik deles :D! Entaum espero que tenham gostado

Obs: SOH ESCREVO SE TIVER PELO MENOS 2 COMMENTS (nussa O.O!)


	9. Da pra aturar

Da pra aturar?

Inu: _Droga... la vem ele... _– pensou Inuyasha

Sesshy: Não vai me apresentar a seus amiguinhos Inuyasha? – questionou o irmão mais velho

Inu: Por favor, Sesshumaru não me enche pelo menos hj temos que ensaiar... – disse Inuyasha calmamente para Sesshumaru indo em direção a bateria.

Sesshy: O que e isso irmãozinho será que a "Izayoi" Não te deu educação suficiente para apresentar nem o seus amigos Inuyasha?

Inu: NÃO PRONUNCIE O NOME DE MINHA MAE SESSHUMARU! – disse Inuyasha já furioso

Sesshy: Anh esqueci que você não passa de um misero meio – yokai não e verdade Inuyasha? Ou esqueceu de contar isso para o seus amiguinhos? – continuou ele aos deboches com o irmão.

Inu: Saia daqui agora Sesshumaru! – disse Inuyasha apontando a direção da porta para Sesshumaru.

Sesshy: Ok... Ok... jah vou mais não se esqueça Inuyasha – disse o irmão jah se direcionando a saída da sala de ensaio – Você sempre será um meio yokai desprezível! – e com as ultimas palavras fechara a porta fazendo tremer um pouco os instrumentos que estavam dentro desta.

Kagome, Sango e Miroku olhavam atentamente para Inuyasha pasmados com tal situação ocorrida naquele momento. Era obvio que todos tinham um problema na vida mais o de Inuyasha era mais serio ele por ser um meio – yokai era totalmente desprezível em Tókio – Japão. Mais Inuyasha mantia o seu segredo em total segurança ate hoje... se não fosse pelo seu irmão Sesshumaru.

Kag: Inuyasha porque não nos contou que você era um meio yokai – disse a colegial se aproximando de Inuyasha.

Inu: Não lhe interessa Kagome... – falou Inuyasha perdendo toda a ternura que havia em sua face...

Kag: Inuyasha... – disse ela se aproximado + do meio yokai e acariciando a sua face.

San: Acho melhor deixar eles sozinhos ... – cuxichou Sango no ouvido de Miroku

Mir: Concordo... – sussurou baixo no ouvido de Sango e os dois bem devagarzinho saíram da sala deixando somente Inuyasha e Kagome.

Inu: Eu... – Inuyasha não conseguiu suportar as lagrimas e as mesmas escorriam em sua face.

Kag: Inuyasha calma – disse a colegial abraçando-o. – Sou sua amiga... não precisava esconder isso de mim. – disse ela acariciando os cabelos do haynon que os mesmos estavam começando a ficar prateados. As orelinhas normais estavam desaparecendo e surgindo outras orelinhas soh que em seu crânio. Seus olhos castanhos estavam seh transformando em belhos olhos dourados e suas unhas se transformando em garras.

Inu: Gomen nasai K-chan... – disse Inuyasha abraçando Kagome – Gomen...

Kag: Não tem problema... mais Inuyasha nunca tenha vergonha do que você e... pois você e você e niguem poderá lhe subistituir .. – disse Kagome pondo sua cabeça em cima da do meio yokai – Tenha orgulho de quem voce e... isso e o importante.

Inu: Já ne Kagome... – disse Inuyasha jah com um sorriso em sua face – Kagome... me faz um favor?

Kag: Claro – disse ela com um belo sorriso

Inu: Canta uma musica pra mim? Por favor?

Kag: Huhum ..

I'm so tired of being here

suppressed by all of my childish fears

and if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

because your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

and I've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

you used to captivate me

by your resonating light

but now i'm bound by the life you left behind

your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

and I've held your hand through all of these years

but you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

but though you're still with me

i've been alone all alone

Inu: Ja – ne Kagome - e Inuyasha dorme nos braços de Kagome.

Kag: Eu que agradeço ... Inuyasha – e Kagome desperta juntamente com o meio yokai.

Mais tarde

Kag: Onde ... onde estou? – perguntou a colegial um pouco sonolenta onde a mesma estava em um quarto que não era a sua casa mais sim uma mais luxuosa.

Kagome estava asustada virara para o lado e adivinha quem estava? Inuyasha. Dormindo como um anjo ao seu lado. Mais não era aquele Inuyasha mais sim o haynon Inuyasha que dormia em seu lado.

Kag: _Ele fica tão bonito quando esta dormindo... _– pensou a garota – _NÃO ! No que estou pensando o Inuyasha e somente meu amigo soh issu! _

Inu: Kag...Kagome? – disse e haynon olhando a jovem que estava um pouco disconcentrada

Kag: Inuyasha você sabe como vinhemos parar aqui? – falou a garota com medo – Eu toh com medo T T

Inu: Calma... a gente tah no meu quarto...

Kag: NO SEU QUARTO! – gritou Kagome que a mesma possuía a face vermelha.

Inu: Calma! A gente não fez nada ! Calma! – disse Inuyasha tentando acalmar Kagome.

Kag: Então me esplica como vinhemos parar no seu quarto? Porque eu estava dormindo junto com você? E por que esta de noite?

Inu: Pra responder todas as suas perguntas em uma única resposta não sei XD

Kag: Vamos entaum levantar e ir la pra baixo! – (Obs: O andar do quarto era o de cima)

Inu: Tudo bem – disse ele se levantando com a Kagome.

Na hora que Kagome ia abrir a porta o haynon foi na frente e girou a maçaneta mais a porta não abria de modo algum.

Kag: AII MEU DEUS EU KAGOME HIGURASHI TRANCADA DENTRO DE UM QUARTO COM UM GAROTO QUE EU SOH CONHEÇO A DOIS DIAS! – disse a colegial desesperada

Inu: E EU UM MEIO YOKAI TRANCADO COM UMA TAGARELA, E BRUXA AQUI NO MEU QUARTO E SOH CONHEÇO ELA A 2 DIAS! – disse o haynon sentando perto da garota que a mesma estava sentada na cama.

Kag: Do que você me chamou?

Inu: BRUXA

Kag: Ah... – Kagome simplismente abaixou a cabeça e desatou a chorar. Inuyasha não gostava de ver mulheres chorando nem um pouco entaum tentou conforta-la.

Inu: Disculpa...

Kag: Tudo bem acontece – disse a colegial enchugando as lagrimas – E agora Inuyasha como vamos sair daqui?

Inu: Não sei K-chan...nao sei...

CONTINUA NA PROXIMA EDIÇAO!

* * *

Nussa gente...dessa vez eu demorei XD... eu acho que infelizmente a fic vai ter que ficar em hiatus... pra quem nao sabe hiatus e a fic ficar sem postar por um tempo... entao acho que voces vao ter que aguentar mais um pokinho pra ficar sem me ver XD entaum...acho queh e soh issu... XD ... agradeço a todos os comentarios feitos por vcs agradeço msmo a todas:D!  
Quem sabe eu poste a fic seh eu ganhar soh + dois comentarios ( NUSSA! ). Entaum gente e soh issu XD! Bjaum pra vcs! Eh agradecida msmo pelos comentarios que fizeram na fic:D .

FIC EM HIATUS! PROXIMO POST NO COMEÇO DAS FERIAS SEH DER EU POSTO ANTES MAIS POR ENQUANTO A FIC ESTARA EM HIATUS!

* * *

HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS!HIATUS! 


	10. Foi soh UM beijo

Foi soh UM beijo

Inuyasha andava de um lado para o outro em seu quarto pensativo pois estava planejando em um jeito em sair daquele quarto não so ele queria sair mais como a garota que estava juntamente em seu quarto.

Kag: Inuyasha da pra parar de andar pra la e pra ca! – disse a garota eufórica.

Inu: Então me diga o que devo fazer senhorita sabe tudo? – perguntou ele grosseiramente

Kag: Eu acho que você devia pelo menos se acalmar! – falou ela se levantando pois a mesma estava sentada na cama.

Inu: Me acalmar? Kagome não diga asneiras por favor! – falou ele rancorosamente

Kag: Inuyasha! Me escute por favor! – disse ela segurando os braços do haynon – Acalme – se a gente vai conseguir sair daqui sim. – continuou ela tentando conforta-lo

Inu: VOCE NÃO MANDA EM MIM SR. HIGURASHI ! – disse o haynon nervoso.

Kag: A! CALE-SE! – disse ela sem notar que sua face se aproximava mais do meio yokai

Inu: NÃO ME CALO SUA BRUXA!

Kag: VAI SIM!

Eles não sentiam mais a cada discução a cada palavras, termos que os dois usavam suas faces mais se aproximavam.

Inu:BRU...

Inuyasha não pode terminar a frase pois seus lábios jah estavam colados ao de Kagome, os lábios colados se transformam em um leve beijo cheio de carinho,ternura,paixao e amor juntos em um único,único beijo.

Inuyasha puxou Kagome mais pra si o que fez a colegial dispertarem do que estavam fazendo.

Kag: Inuyasha... me desculpe eu não

Inu: Eu que pesso desculpas sou um irresponsável – disse ele se sentando na cama com raiva e nojo de si mesmo.

Kag: Inuyasha você não tem culpa – disse ela se sentando ao lado dele e pondo as mãos encima das suas.

Inu: Eu sou um... – Inuyasha não conseguiu continuar a frase pois estava deixando as lagrimas escorrerem em sua face.

Kag: Calma Inuyasha...calma... – disse ela acariciando a cabeleira prateada do haynon

Inu: Eu poderia ter lhe forçado a algo que não devia Kagome... não deve ficar com alguém tipo eu sendo seu amigo...

Kag: Inuyasha...calma tah tudo bem calma

Mir: Acordaram senhores durminhocos? – perguntou Miroku doh outro lado do quarto

Inu: FOI VC QUE NOS TRANCOU AQUI! – disse Inuyasha eufórico

Mir: Não me responsabilizo por nada Inuyasha eu e Sango quando entramos na sala encontramos vocês dois dormindo então perguntamos ao Sesshumaru onde ficava seu quarto então deixamos vocês dois dormindo ai.

Kag: Então pq trancaram a porta?

Mir: Nos trancamos a porta para que ninguém pertubasse vocês após o sono

Inu: E como se eu acreditasse nisso...

Mir: Pode acreditar não tramamos isso – disse Miroku como um santo XD!

Inu: SHUP UP! MIROKU! – disse Inuyasha eufórico

Mir: TAH!

Miroku simplismente abriu a porta deixando Kagome e Inuyasha saírem.

Inuyasha foi descendo as escadas com raiva e cantando uma canção demonstrando a raiva em que estava naquele momento.

There you go

You're always so right

It's all a big show

It's all about you

You think you know

What everyone needs

You always take time

To criticize me

It seems like everyday

I make mistakes

I just can't get it right

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

There you go

You never ask why

It's all a big lie

Whatever you do

You think you're special

But I know, and I know

And I know, and we know

That you're not

You're always there to point

Out my mistakes

And shove them in my face

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

Is gonna bring me down

Will never bring me down

Don't tell me who I should be

And don't try to tell me what's right for me

Don't tell me what I should do

I don't wanna waste my time

I'll watch you fade away

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is gonna bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't wanna hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say

Is gonna bring me down

Bring me down

shut up, shut up, shut up

Won't bring me down

shut up, shut up, shut up

Bring me down

shut up, shut up, shut up

Won't bring me down

Shut up, shut up, shut up

SIMPLE PLAN-SHUP UP

FIM DO CAPITULO DE HOJE

CONTINUA NA PROXIMA EDIÇAO!

TRECHINHO DO PROXIMO CAPITULO

KAG: DEIXE –ME ESPLICAR!

INU: NÃO QUERO ESPLICAÇOES

SESSHY: MAU EDUCADA!

RIN: VOCE!

(NOVO CAPITULO: ALGUEM EM MINHA VIDA)

**Oi gente! **

**Nussa esse capitulo foi bem rapidoh neh? Gostaria de agradecer aos comentários eh hoje estou respondendo os comentários doh capitulo 8 e 7. Entaum la vai!**

**COMENTARIOS DO CAPITULO 8 **

Rapha-chan

ñ sei se vc pessebeu mas no cap 3 vc já disse q ele era meio yokai mas eu dorei esse cap agora como eles chegaram no quarto? e o inu ja ta chamando a k-chan de bruxa deveser porque ele tan na for hanyou agora,né? spero q eles se dem bem lá presos.  
tó adorando a história espero q ñ demore  
b-jus   
raphinha

_Respondendo:   
Xd eu não havia reparado e queh quando eu voh fazendo a tragetoria dah historia eu vou colocando o q me encaixa na caxola XD! Mais prometo queh esse erro não se repetira mais ok? E muito obrigado por ter gostado da historia _

Etsuko Kaye

ai naum faca isso comigo!ÇÇ eu kero ver o proximo!tente postar o mais rapido possivel se naum vou morrer de curiosidade,eu kero saber kem tranco os dois no quarto,se bem q ...eu axu q foi os...ah. e se naum for?bom kero dizer q sua fic ta otima! to amandu XD bom vou indu e please...tente postar o proximo cap o mais rapidu possivel XD hehe bjuux

_Respondendo: Aqui tah o próximo capitulo e postei o mais rápido possível mais não postarei + tão rápido por motivo de provas por isso queh eu jah preparei este capitulo que na minha opinião fico meio tosko XD! Obrigada mesmo por ter gostado da minha fic e se possível continue acompanhando ate o final _

_Já ne!_

Miko K.

OIe... Sua fic é muito show... To adorando...  
Tomara q o Inu e a Kagome fikem juntos...  
Vlw...  
Kisus...  
Miko K.

_Respondendo: Primeiramente obrigada por achar a minha fic legal :D e estar adorando. Eu não vou poder responder se o Inuyasha e a Kagome ficam juntos por isso soh daki pra frente mais vai rola umas coisinhas bem legais entre esses dois . _

_Vlw mil bjus!_

P3P4

oi...goxtu mt da tua fic...axu k eh ma ixtoria mtmtmtm manera e interesante...vc exkreve mt bem...por favor atualiza rapidu

_Respondendo: Ai obrigada! Grata por vc ter achado minha historia interessante e queh eu escrevo muito bem e ai esta mais uma atualização :D!_

_Kissus!_

BoA Kwon Fã

sua fic tah d! tah fikndu mtu lgl!  
to adorandu! vc tm msn? c tm vc pod mi passa? c eu jah tive vc, eu naum sei... eh q eu naum sei qm eu tnhu dssi site, daih complik um poku... bm eh soh  
bjus  
BoA Kwon Fã

_Respondendo: Muito obrigada mesmo! Bem meu msn e eh muito grata por voce tar lendo minha fic!_

nathalia bella

oi ta ficando massa a sua fic! eu qeria saber c vai ter partes de romance da sango e miroku ? me responde no procimo cap! kisses nath

_Respondendo: Oi obrigada pelo comentário e olha vai ter romance sim entre o miroku e a sango mais isso soh vai acontecer no capitulo 13 a diante queh eu acho queh apartir desse cap vai rola algo bem legal entre o inuyasha e a kagome :D!_

_Kissus _

_Já ne!_

Rachel

Aí lidinha! Que bom que já postou o novo cap! mt feliz . e como jah sabe ne, ta lido! Continua logo!  
Bjuuss sabor chocolate! Rsrs

_Respondendo: queh bom queh voce gostou miguxa :D!  
Bjus pra vc!_

Pamelokinha(dois comments)

Eu to adorando sua fic ta meio atrasada pq eu comucei a ler semana passada, mas a sua fic tah otima

Kissus  
Ja Ne

ADOREI A SUA FIC, TA MEITO SUGOI...

( ' ""() Bye  
("( 'o', ) bye  
(")(")(,)

_Respondendo: Eu sei queh ela tah meio atrasadinha XD! Obrigada por estar gostando da minha fic d coração!  
Bju!_

**TODOS OS COMENTARIOS FORAM RESPONDIDOS :D! O PROXIMO POST SERA DIA 01 DE JULHO! QUE NÃO HAVERAM PROVAS! OK? ENTAO AGUARDEM O PROXIMO CAPITULO E LEIAM ESTE AVISO!**

**GRATA PELOS COMENTARIOS!**

**CONTINUEM COMENTANDO POIS SÃO OS SEUS COMENTARIOS QUEH SUSTENTAM A FIC!**

**Obs: cada comentário (2 pra xima XD) faz eu escrever nas folhas do word por exemplo ganhei 1 comentario uma folha 2 comentarios 2 folhas e assim por diante e e assim que eu estou fazendo XD entaum por favor comentem bastante para que a fic seja bem intensa para queh vocês leiam bastante!**


	11. Alguém surge em minha vida

Alguém surge em minha vida

Segunda feira, escola Shiko no Tama os alunos estão se dirigindo normalmente para as suas salas igualmente fazia um quarteto que entrava em sua sala pra encarar a aula de ciências daquele dia... o professor não pegava nada leve.

Sentados estavam todos os alunos em suas duplinhas. No caso do quarteto era Kagome & Inuyasha, Miroku & Sango.

Kagome e Inuyasha não se dialogavam muito bem por motivos de uma noite muito "quente" e irritativa anterior que tiveram.

Prof: Bom dia alunos hoje infelizmente terei que parar a minha aula para dar os convites ao participantes que iram participar do concurso que ocorrera em julho no caso mês que vem então por favor irei chamar as bandas aqui e por favor não venha toda a banda mais sim um ou uma somente ok? – disse o professor que só pode ouvir alguns "huhuns" e sins naquele momento.

Ele foi entregando todo os convites para as bandas inclusive a de Inuyasha e seus amigos.

Prof: Antes que eu comece a dar minha matéria gostaria de apresentar os novos alunos da nossa escola. – e entraram 4 pessoas naquela sala 2 homens e 2 mulheres. – Estes são Kouga, Sesshumaru, Rin e Kikio. – continuou o professor apontando para cada um dos alunos.

Kag: _KOUGA! _– gritou Kagome para si mesma

Inu: _Ki...Kikio? O que faz aqui? _– pensou Inuyasha.

Prof: Bem todos eles vinheram do colégio JTP ( q signifika isso XD?) Kikio e Kouga favor sentarem – se na dupla onde ficam atrás do senhor de ore linhas por favor.

Inu: _SENHOR DE O QUE! _– gritou Inuyasha para si mesmo.

Kikio sentou-se atrás de Inuyasha e Kouga atrás de Kagome.

Prof: Então abram o seus cadernos e comecem a copiar o que eu passar no quadro ok? – disse o professor pegando o pincel preto que o mesmo estava encima de sua mesa e um caderno com as anotações de suas matérias.

Inuyasha não parava de pensar que Kikio estava estudando na mesma classe que ele, nem Kagome pensava que Kouga estudasse na mesma classe que ele e o pior de tudo. As dores que atingiram Kagome e Inuyasha voltaram, será que foi para fazer vingança? Será que foi para fazer ciúmes? Intrigas? Eles não sabiam .. a única coisa que os dois fizeram foi abrir seus cadernos e começar a copiar o que o professor passava no quadro.

---------------------TERMINO DA AULA

Inuyasha pegara suas coisas juntamente com os outros colegas de sua sala q faziam o mesmo e fora pro armário de sua escola pegar o livro da próxima matéria que teria pois havia esquecido.

Kag: Inuyasha aonde vai? Temos aula de química agora. – disse a colegial que a mesma acompanhava o haynon.

Inu: Eu esqueci meu livro de química no armário... vai à frente que eu te alcanço tudo bem?

Kag: Claro. Mais não demora ok? – disse a garota preocupada com o haynon

Inu: Ok – e ele deu um beijo no rosto dela o que fez Kagome ficar corada e Inuyasha também mais o mesmo não tirou o sorriso dos lábios e foi dirigindo – se para a sua sala.

Inuyasha estava abrindo seu armário quando alguém para na frente dele o impedindo. Quem era? Ela mesma Kikio.

Kik: Quanto tempo não nos vemos Inuyasha.. – disse Kikio aproximando da face do haynon deixando seus lábios bem próximos.

Inu: Kikio acabou a gente não namora mais ta lembrada – disse ele empurrado Kikio e abrindo o seu armário e pegando seu livro de química e fechando o armário rapidamente.

Kik: Não me lembro disso Inuyasha... – disse ela se aproximando novamente do meio yokai.

Inu: Mais eu me lembro – falou ele dirigindo-se para a sala de química.

Kik: Vi que tem uma nova namoradinha Inuyasha, Kagome não e este o nome da nojenta? – disse ela fazendo Inuyasha olhar em seus olhos.

Inu: Não fale mau da Kagome ela não tem nada a ver com a nossa historia Kikio. – disse ele não se importando com Kikio.

Kik: Mais ela vai começar a ter Inuyasha... volte pra mim ou você nunca mais ira ver essa garotinha.. – disse ela empurrado Inuyasha para o armário e o jogando contra o mesmo fazendo Inuyasha deixar seu livro de química cair de encontro ao chão poderia existir ser tão existente como aquela mulher que um dia Inuyasha se apaixonou?

Os lábios de Inuyasha estavam ficando rosados e os lábios de Kikio foram perdendo o batom vermelho que o mesmo se encontrava um pouco nos lábios de Inuyasha e nos seus.

Inuyasha viu as atitudes de Kikio e jogou a longe fazendo a cair no chão.

Kik: Como ousa Inuyasha! – disse Kikio se levantando.

Inu: Eu que diga – disse ele limpando o que tinha do ardente batom vermelho em sua boca com as costas da mão. – Nunca ouse em me beijar de novo Kikio! – falou ele indo em direção a sala de aula.

Kik: Não desistirei de você Inuyasha.

---------NA SALA DE QUIMICA

Kagome já estava ficando preocupada com Inuyasha ele estava demorando muito para chegar na sala de química.

Kag: _Inuyasha porque você ta demorando tanto! – _perguntou a colegial preocupada.

Profª: Ola alunos bom dia meu nome e Kaede e serei a nova professora de química de vocês. Hoje não passarei um dever pesado para vocês ao contrario um mais leve parecendo mais aula livre – disse a senhora idosa de cabelos um pouco longos brancos e usava óculos e um de seus olhos não abria. – Por favor resolvam as questões 1 e 2 da pagina 4 do livro de vocês. – continuou a professora.

Todos abriram o livro na pagina 4 e viram pequeninas questões fáceis e de somente uma linha. Todos os alunos arregalaram os olhos! Como haveria naquela escola em que os professores eram rígidos uma única professora que passasse tão pouco dever ( QUERO UMA PROFESSORA DESSAS! -!).

Inu: Professora posso entrar – disse o haynon um pouco corado na porta.

Profª: Claro entre e sente-se.

Inuyasha entrou na sala acompanhado de Kikio que vinha atrás. O haynon sentara do lado de Kagome um pouco triste.

Kag: Ouve alguma coisa Inuyasha? – perguntou a colegial preocupada.

Inu: Não não! E que meu armário não queria abrir ai eu demorei um pouquinho. – disfarçou ele.

Kag: Inuyasha sei que não e isso mais se não que me contar tudo bem.

Profª: Por favor senhor e senhorita façam a tarefa – disse Kaede olhando para Inuyasha e Kagome.

Inu&Kag: Gomen Nasai – disseram os dois em coro.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o Kagome

Kagome olhava para Inuyasha pensativa.

Kag:_A alguma coisa que ele não quer me contar... o que aconteceu com você...inuyasha? _– disse ela olhando para o haynon que fazia o dever.

Kagome deu mais uma olhada para o dever de Inuyasha mais não foi para o dever mais sim para a mão que estava marcada de batom e uma olhada rápida nos lábios do haynon que possuíam residos de batom – _Ele..voltou pra ela.. acho que perdi o Inuyasha também _– disse a colegial entristecida.

O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o Inuyasha

Inuyasha vira Kagome olhando pra ele e vê a olhando fixamente para a sua mão que a mesma estava com aquele batom, o batom dela ... Kikio.

Aquele batom que fixou juntamente os lábios ao dele, aqueles lábios.. que não deixara de esquecer..

Mais precisava, não a amava mais o que ela fez não tinha perdão. Sempre critica-lo do que mais amava e do dom que tinha. Isso era totalmente imperdoável mais o ruin e que ele ainda a amava... coisa que não dava pra aturar... ele precisava tomar uma decisão o mais rápido possível mesmo que duesse ele precisava.

Ele estava dividido, pois estava amando a garota em que cruzara seus lábios em seu quarto no dia anterior.  
Aqueles lábios carnudos com gostinho de chocolate ( hummmm ) mais delicados... e que tinham rasão e motivo para a sua vida.

Inu:_Ah Inuyasha no final você terá que escolher alguém e ai que você vai ter que fazer o coração de uma sofrer... _– pensou ele.

------------------------------------------------Saindo dos pensamentos e voltando para a aula.

Profª: Quem for acabando pode ir saindo e indo se dirigir a próxima aula ou ficar na porta da minha sala mais por favor não façam bagunça – disse a professora Kaede bem calma.

Na mesma hora Inuyasha e Kagome levantaram se e entregaram a tarefa para a professora dar um vistinho e a mesma liberou – os.

Já fora da sala de aula Kagome e Inuyasha ficaram do lado da porta de química. Kagome estava sentada no chão e Inuyasha em pé.

Kag: Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta Inuyasha ?

Inu: Claro pode dizer

Kag: Por que você esta com excesso de batom nos lábios e nas costas de sua mão direita? – perguntou ela curiosa.

Inuyasha se surpreendeu com a pergunta de Kagome fazendo o mesmo arregalar os olhos e engolir um pouco de saliva.

Kag: Se não quiser me responder. – disse ela se levantando –Licença Inuyasha mais vou para a sala da nossa próxima aula.

Inuyasha só pode ver a colegial se afastando mais e mais, ele não tinha reação alguma se quer para ir correndo e explicar a ela o que aconteceu.

-----------------------------------NA HORA DA SAIDA------------------------------------------

Kag: Sango diga ao Inuyasha que não poderei ensaiar hoje... e que não estou me sentindo muito bem – disse Kagome falando com Sango que estava juntamente a Miroku que o mesmo havia levado um bom tapa na cara.

San: Tudo bem Kagome vá e descanse e por favor não faça nada que de esforço – disse Sango colocando a mão no ombro da amiga.

Kag: Tudo bem – disse Kagome num sorriso sincero – Ate amanha gente!

San: Ate Kagome

Mir: Tchau Kagome Sama!

E assim Miroku e Sango viram Kagome partir de cabeça baixa e com um sorriso partido em seus lábios.

Mir: Alguma coisa aconteceu ... – disse ele em voz baixa.

San: Porque diz isso Miroku? – falou Sango curiosa.

Mir: Kagome estava muito bem, acho que o Inuyasha fez alguma coisa para ela ficar triste daquele jeito...

Inu: E foi eu que fiz.. – disse Inuyasha se aproximando de Sango e Miroku vendo Kagome partir... – _Me perdoa...Kagome... _– pensou Inuyasha deixando a franja cobrir os seus olhos e uma lagrima escorrer em sua face.

-----------------------------------------------------------PERTO DALI

Sesshy: SUA MAU EDUCADA! – disse Sesshumaru implicando com Rin.

Rin: E VOCE! – disse a garota de olhos castanhos fazendo língua para Sesshumaru.

Sesshy: Ah minha bobinha não fica assim não... – disse ele abraçando Rin e fazendo – a rodopiar.

Rin: Sesshy para! – disse Rin corada.

Sesshy: Você sabia que eu t amo? – falou Sesshumaru colando seus lábios ao de Rin.

Rin: Sabia sim meu bobinhu! – disse Rin dando um beijo apaixonado em Sesshumaru que o mesmo retribuiu.

----------------------------------------------------NA CASA DE KAGOME

Kagome chegara em casa deixando um pouco das lagrimas que ameaçavam a sair naquela estrada movimentada e indo correndo diretamente para o seu quarto e chegando la se infiltrando e trancando a porta do mesmo.

Kag: _DROGA! Por que não consigo te esquecer Inuyasha...porque... _– pensou a garota cobrindo seu rosto com o travesseiro. – _Eu te amo tanto... _– disse jogando se juntamente com o travesseiro em sua cama.

------------------------------------------------------------ Na casa de Inuyasha

Inu: Gente vocês me permitem eu escrever uma musica... pra a gente canta de noite na casa de Kagome. Para ver se ela melhora? – disse Inuyasha tentando disfarçar os seus sentimentos para o seus amigos e o sentido do que ele iria fazer.

San: Claro! Acho que a Kagome iria se sentir melhor assim :D! – disse Sango dando um sorriso singelo em sua face.

Mir: Mais que tipo de musica você ta pensando em cantar pra Kagome hein Inuyasha? – disse Miroku com um olhar desconfiado para Inuyasha que fez o mesmo corar.

Inu: Essa aqui... – disse ele abrindo a pagina final do seu caderno com uma letra bem bonita de caneta esferográfica azul.

Cigars in the summertime under the sky by the light,

I can feel you read my mind,

I can see it in your eyes,

Under the moon as it plays,

Like music every line,

There's a rug with bleeding dye under the fan in the room,

Where the passion's burning high,

By the chair with the leopard skin under the light,

It's always Kagome and me tonight (Sayin' OhOh, MmmMm, Yeah),

On the plane step up with both my feet,

Riding in seat number 3 on a flight to NYC,

Got my bean in a coffee cup next to my seat,

Catch the view and another good book to read,

Sending me home on the friendly skies,

Missin' her eyes,

It's always Kagome and me tonight,

Cause Kagome and me like to roll the windows down,

Turn the radio up, and push the pedal to the ground,

And Penny and me like to gaze at starry skies,

Close our eyes, pretend to fly,

It's always Penny and me tonight, (Singing OhOh NoNoNo)

Staring at a million city lights,

But it's still Penny and I all alone beneath the sky,

Feel the wind brushing slowly by,

If I could soar I would try, to take these wings and fly,

Away to where the leaves turn red,

But no matter where I am instead,

Singin' along to feelin' alright, (MmMm)

We're makin' it by in the pink moonlight,

It's always Penny and me tonight,

Cause Kagome and me like to roll the windows down,

Turn the radio up, push the pedal to the ground,

And Penny and me like to gaze at starry skies,

Close our eyes, pretend to fly, (Sing'n OhOh)

Close our eyes pretend to fly,

It's always Penny and me tonight,

Kagome likes to get away,

And drown her pain, in lemonades,

And Penny Dreams Of Rainy Days,

And Nights Up Late By The Fireplace

An aimless conversations bout' the better days,

(MmmMmMm)

Singin' along to feeling alright, yeah,

We're makin' it by in the pink moonlight,

It's always Penny and me tonight,

Cause Kagome and me like to roll the windows down,

Turn the radio up, push the pedal to the ground,

And Penny and me like to gaze at starry skies,

close our eyes pretend to fly

It's always Penny and me tonight, (Sing OhOh)

Penny and me tonight,

Penny and me tonight,

Just Penny and me tonight.

San: Ai que lindo! – disse Sango dando alguns pulinhos de felicidade.

Mir: Muito romântica... esta aprendendo comigo Inuyasha? – disse Miroku colocando a mão no ombro do amigo.

Inu: Idiota! – falou Inuyasha dando um soco na cabeça do amigo fazendo o mesmo ficar com um galo na cabeça.

San: Bem feito! – disse Sango rindo da cara de Miroku.

-------------------------------------- De noite ------------------------------------

Kagome estava sozinha em casa... também tinha encontrado um bilhete na porta do seu guarda-roupa escrito pela sua mãe avisando que iriam ficar na casa da sua tia por 2 dias.

Depois de um longo banho para descansar não só seu corpo mais sim seus olhos que estavam um pouco inchado de tanto chorar.

Kagome saiu do banheiro e colocou para vestir uma camisola azul clara definindo o seu corpo cheio de curvas( não tem nenhum menino lendo isso ne XD? ) e as suas roupas INTIMAS ( aiai da onde tirei isso XD).

Kag: Bem... Acho que vou dormir... – disse Kagome apagando a luz do seu quarto e deitando em sua cama confortável e se cobrindo com o cobertor.

-------------------------------------- Fora da casa ------------------------------------

Mir: Vamos la! Inuyasha! – disse Miroku puxando o amigo para entrar dentro da casa de Kagome pois o mesmo estava com vergonha - Foi **você** que teve essa idéia **você** que nos fez vir aki no meio da noite **você **que quer fazer essa serenata pra ela! E agora fica com vergonha!

Inu: Isso não e uma serenata ! – disse Inuyasha ficando mais corado ainda do que estava.

Mir: Seja o que for você vai cantar pra ela !

San: E isso ae você tem que cantar Inuyasha você que quis que a gente vinhesse aqui so pra fazer essa serenata pra ela e agora desiste?

Inu: ISSO NÃO E UMA SERENATA! E eu vou cantar pra ela mais basta ter calma!

Mir: Calma e uma palavra que não sumiu do meu vocabulário a poucos minutos meu caro.

Inu: Então vamos cantar esse negocio logo!

Miroku balançou a cabeça em forma de um sim juntamente a Sango que começaram a preparar os instrumentos e Inuyasha começou a cantar.

Cigars in the summertime under the sky by the light,

I can feel you read my mind,

I can see it in your eyes,

Under the moon as it plays,

Like music every line,

There's a rug with bleeding dye under the fan in the room,

Where the passion's burning high,

By the chair with the leopard skin under the light,

It's always Kagome and me tonight (Sayin' OhOh, MmmMm, Yeah),

On the plane step up with both my feet,

Riding in seat number 3 on a flight to NYC,

Got my bean in a coffee cup next to my seat,

Catch the view and another good book to read,

Sending me home on the friendly skies,

Missin' her eyes,

It's always Kagome and me tonight,

Cause Kagome and me like to roll the windows down,

Turn the radio up, and push the pedal to the ground,

And Penny and me like to gaze at starry skies,

Close our eyes, pretend to fly,

It's always Penny and me tonight, (Singing OhOh NoNoNo)

Staring at a million city lights,

But it's still Penny and I all alone beneath the sky,

Feel the wind brushing slowly by,

If I could soar I would try, to take these wings and fly,

Away to where the leaves turn red,

But no matter where I am instead,

Singin' along to feelin' alright, (MmMm)

We're makin' it by in the pink moonlight,

It's always Penny and me tonight,

Cause Kagome and me like to roll the windows down,

Turn the radio up, push the pedal to the ground,

And Penny and me like to gaze at starry skies,

Close our eyes, pretend to fly, (Sing'n OhOh)

Close our eyes pretend to fly,

It's always Penny and me tonight,

Kagome likes to get away,

And drown her pain, in lemonades,

And Penny Dreams Of Rainy Days,

And Nights Up Late By The Fireplace

An aimless conversations bout' the better days,

(MmmMmMm)

Singin' along to feeling alright, yeah,

We're makin' it by in the pink moonlight,

It's always Penny and me tonight,

Cause Kagome and me like to roll the windows down,

Turn the radio up, push the pedal to the ground,

And Penny and me like to gaze at starry skies,

close our eyes pretend to fly

It's always Kagome and me tonight, (Sing OhOh)

Penny and me tonight,

Penny and me tonight,

Just Kagome and me tonight.

Kagome adorara a canção cantada por Inuyasha aquela voz por quem ela se apaixonou e com seus amigos o ajudando ai sim que ela precisava chorar mais, as lagrimas derramadas pela colegial não eram de tristeza mais sim de felicidade. Kagome fechara a janela.

Inu: Acho que ela não gostou...fiz mau de vir aki... desculpa mesmo gente – disse Inuyasha saindo de perto da casa de Kagome de cabeça baixa – _Fiz errado em ter vindo aqui.. – _pensou Inuyasha.

Kag: INUYASHA ESPERA! – falou a colegial correndo ate Inuyasha que o mesmo levara um susto. Kagome havia corrido ate Inuyasha e lhe dado um grande abraço – Obrigada... – sussurrou ela no ouvido de Inuyasha. Inuyasha ficou contente o que fez brotar um sorriso em seus lábios. Não um grande sorriso, mais sim um meio sorriso mais demonstrava tudo o que queria.

Miroku e Sango olhavam assustados + também quem não iria olhar? Uma colegial com um vestuário noturno ( de dormir ) transparente mostrando todo o corpo abraçado a um haynon que só havia conhecido a 3 dias?

Mir: Aham...! – falou Miroku de um gesto chamativo chamando a atenção de Inuyasha e Miroku – Não querendo me intrometer mais... – continuou Miroku olhando Kagome de cima pra baixo o que fez a garota corar e sair de perto de Inuyasha.

Kag: Desculpa... – falou Kagome corada.

Inu: Tudo bem.

Kag: Querem dormir aqui em casa? E que esta tão tarde... – disse Kagome colocando as duas mãos em seus ombros ( sabe que nem o lugar onde as múmias são enterradas entenderam? ). Pois a noite estava bastante fria...

San: Por mim tudo bem...

Inu: Pra mim também

Mir: Digo o mesmo do Inuyasha e da Sango

Kag: Então vamos entrando – disse a garota deixando todos entrarem dentro de sua casa – _Vai ser uma noite d! _– pensou a colegial com um sorriso lindo nos lábios e fechando a porta da casa.

CONTINUA NO PROXIMO CAPITULO! NÃO PERCÃO!

* * *

Ei meu povaum lindo! Bem esse capitulo no meu ponto de vista foi um dos melhores que eu escrevi! A musica e dos hansons uma banda mtu fofa por sinal e que eu adoro!

CARMEM AINDA VAI VIR MAIS MUSICAS! Essa fic foi feita com muito cuidado e bastantes detalhes e não tem praticamente nada em modo de bate papo ok?

Neste capitulo vocês viram um novo cazalzinho neh! Muitos e muitos casais vaum rolar!

Eh bastante bjossssssssssssssss! E gostaria de avisar a todos uma única coisa! OS VILOES DA FIC SÃO KIKIO E KOUGA ( eu não tenho nada contra o Kouga... mais fazer o que ... XD! ). Me perdoem msmo fans de Kouga.. os de Kikio eu naum posso pedir perdaum naum XD!

Gostaria de agradecer a todos os comentarios mais dessa vez eu nao responderei eles ( Me perdoem...) so no proximo capitulo infelizmente... mais eu gostaria de responder um comentario que me deixou um pouco abalada e triste... Mais eu tambem agradeço a esse comentario por ter me insentivado a escrever as coisas certas obrigada .  
Eu nao vou falar quem comentou que acho q essa pessoa sabe exatamente quem e mais gostaria mesmo de ter comentado e se refirido a isso eu tambem estou perdendo minhas abilidades na escola por motivos de msn eu escrevo PQ quando e porque escrevo você como VC entao gostaria de agradecer a esse comentario gratissima msmo!


	12. O que esta havendo comigo?

Não sou que nem você!

Kagome esperou todos entrarem na grande sala e fechara a porta.

Kag: Perdoem-me mais não há ninguém em casa... – disse Kagome um pouco abalada.

Inu: Tudo bem Kagome... – Inuyasha foi andando e viu o caderno de Kagome aberto em uma letra de musica que ele ainda não havia visto de caneta preta com cruzes ao lado com tons vermelhos. – Kagome que musica e essa? – perguntou Inuyasha apontando pra a musica.

Kag: Inu... – Kagome não pode continuar pois desmaiara no chão inconciente Inuyasha e os outros.

Inu: Voce esta bem ..? – Inuyasha vira Kagome se levantar com um sorriso maldoso e risadas que davam medo.

Kag: Obrigada Inuyasha... – falou a garota seria com a face de sua antiga amada soh que pior , Kagome agora possuia os olhos vermelhos – Esta musica era uma ameaça não era pra voce ter tocado..

Mir: QUEM E VOCE! O QUE FEZ COM A KAGOME! – disse Miroku com um tom raivoso.

San: Ela e...

Kag: Se lembra de mim Sango? Sou o lado yang da Kagome ... ela abriu naquela pagina .. tocou... e eu voltei... di novo ... eu ainda não acabei... de ensaiar a musica ... lembra?

San: Não.. – falou Sango dismaiando e caindo no colo de Miroku.

Kag: Fraca... – e pois se a levantar jogou a mesa longe se posicionou no tapete com leveza e graça. Nuvens negras chegaram fora da casa e trovoes começaram a dar no seu. – Vamos continuar onde eu tinha parado e vocês... – disse Kagome fazendo um movimento na mão fazendo chegar um pouco perto dela – Voces devem ver ou a Kagome de vocês e a Sango morrem!

Eles nada poderiam fazer... soh observar a camisola azul de Kagome se tornou uma preta com detalhes vermelhos. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque com detalhes vermelhos também.

Dois homens apareceram por trás eram o Inuyasha e o Miroku soh que do mal.

Kag: Vamos garotos.. não temos tempo

Os dois so fizeram um sim com a cabeça e Kagome começou a cantar

_After all you put me through_

_You'd think I despise you_

_But in the end, I wanna thank you_

_'Cause you make me that much stronger_

Os primeiros versos deixaram os dois um pouco surpresos...

Inu:_Kagome... o que ta havendo com voce! _– pensou o haynon dessesperado.

_When I, thought I knew you_

_Thinking that you were true_

_I guess I, I couldn't trust_

_Called your bluff, time is up_

_'Cause I've had enough_

_You were, there by my side_

_Always down for the ride_

_But your, joy ride just came down in flames_

_'Cause your greed sold me out of shame_

Os paços de Kagome ficaram mais ousados e mais faceis para o hayon se derreter mais. Kagome dançava realmente muito bem... mais ... será que era a Kagome ou ... a outra ?

_After all of the stealing and cheating_

_You probably think that I hold resentment for you_

_But, oh no, you're wrong_

_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do_

_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through_

_So I wanna say thank you_

A garota ia se aproximando mais de Inuyasha com um sorriso malancioso nos lábios subindo a camisola deixando a amostra.

Kag: _Eu não quero fazer isso! _– gritava a parte consiente de Kagome por dentro

YangK: _Eu que mando aqui garota entenda isso comportesse ou terei que matar o Miroku junto com voce e a Sango! _

Kag: Por favor não!

A garota simplismente ingnorou fechou os olhos fez um movimento deixando Miroku também cair no chão surpreendendo Inuyasha.

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_Makes me work a little bit harder_

_It makes me that much wiser_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

A garota se aproximou de Inuyasha dando um beijo aquele beijo não tinha sentimento algum somente de posse e desejo.

O Inuyasha e o Miroku do mau desapareceram e a Kagome foi voltando ao normal...um espírito saia de seu corpo em uma fumaça preta os olhos de Kagome voltaram ao normal. Ela parara de beijar Inuyasha e o abraçara e começara a chorar.

Kag: Ela voltou...ela voltou – sussurava ela entre as lagrimas.

Inu: Ela quem Kagome? O que ela quer de voce? Por que esta aqui? E te atormenta tanto?

Kag: Eu vou te esplicar... – falou ela saindo do abraço de Inuyasha – Quando eu era pequena eu recebi aquele caderno – disse ela apontando para o caderno – Eu o carrego ele ate hoje com isto – disse ela tirando um cordão que sempre ficava dentro da blusa – eu não posso tira-lo e não posso jogar aquele caderno fora... – falou ela num tom desanimativo.

Inu: Por que? Não estou entendendo

Kag: Aquele caderno foi destinado pra mim Inuyasha! Eh ele desaparecera...um dia... mais isso so acontecera quando meu lado yang fizer as 3 musicas e trazer a jóia shiko no tama de volta para o mundo dos vivos... essa jóia dara poderes a ela ... e morreram todos que eu amo... minha família ... meus amigos... voce... – dizia a colegial triste

Inu: A outra maneira de sumir com este caderno?

Kag: Sim ah... leia a ultima pagina do caderno por favor... – dizia ela pegando o caderno e colocando na ultima pagina do caderno para ele.

"_Este caderno de alguma forma viera para o mundo _

_Mais nunca saira dele _

_Somente se a jóia junto com seu Yiang desaparecerem do mundo _

_Tanto dos mortos cmo dos vivos_

_Este ser sumira para um lugar nunca visto _

_Nem por ele _

_A única coisa que deterá... e se somente você e a pessoa que ama juntarem forças e assim deterão o espírito de cumprir o seu ritual. _

Inuyasha ficou pensativo por alguns segundos... e pois se a falar.

Inu: Kagome... como pode saber se o amor e verdadeiro? – falou Inuyasha corando um pouco.

Kag: Eh... isso eu não sei – falou ela corando juntamente ao haynon.

Mir: AI MINHA CABEÇA! – disse Miroku eufórico levantando se com as mãos em sua cabeça.

San: O que ou... – Sango acabara de acordar e vira que estava no colo de Miroku – SEU TARADO O QUE ESTAVA QUERENDO FAZER COMIGO! – disse Sango já dando um bofetaum na cara de Miroku.

Kagome e Inuyasha riam sem parar da cara de Sango e Miroku!

Kag: HAHAAHA... vem aqui que eu lhe conto Sango...- chamou a amiga para sentar se do seu lado.

CONTINUA NO PROXIMO CAPITULO!

**

* * *

****COF COF! ( TIRANDO TEIAS DE ARANHA ) EU NAUM MORRI ESTOU VIVINHA NA SIRVA XD! MAIS FINALMENTE DEPOIS DE VARIOS SECULOS E SECULOS EU VOLTEI COM UM CAPITULO NOVO... BEM ELE FIKO MEIO GOTIKO ( MEIO!) MAIS FIKO LEGALZINHU... BEM PRA QUEM NAUM ENTENDEU PORRA NINHUMA DO CAPITULO SOH NO PROXIMO TUDO BEM?**

**BJUSSSS **

**AGRADECIDA A TODOS OS COMENTARIOS QUE INFELIZMENTE NÃO SERAM POSTOS AQUI SOH RESPONDIDOS... **

**BJAUM A TODOS!**

**ATE O PROXIMO SECULO! OPS ATE O PROXIMO CAPITULO! XD**


	13. Dando esplicações e tentando voltar a vi

Dando explicações e voltando a vida

Kag: Bem... eu vou contar tudo! Tudo o que eu não ainda contei pra voce Inuyasha e nem pra vocês Sango e Miroku. Bem... vou ser direta... não podemos deixa-la cumprir o maldito ritual que tanto quer... pois se ela cumprir.. – falou a garota de cabeça com um dizanimo na voz – Não so simplismente voltara a jóia de 4 almas para o mundo dos vivos eu terei que ir para o mundo dos mortos..no caso...irei morrer...

Tds: O QUE! – disse o trio ( Sango, Inuyasha e Miroku ) espantados.

Kag: Exatamente... ela ira voltar... no dia da apresentação da escola...-falou ela se levantando e dando as costas para os outros.

Mir: Mais ainda não sabemos o dia da apresentação- falou Miroku duvidoso.

Kag: Semana que vem Miroku... segunda feira... dia em que a lua se apaga... a noite...

San: Como sabe disso Kagome?

Kag: Simples Sango... esta no caderno... ele falou que no momento mais oportuno ela vira... e no dia em que a lua sumira da face da terra e nos deixara por uma longa noite... – falou a colegial dirigindo – se a janela da casa e pondo a mão sobre o vidro da janela – Eu irei embora... pra sempre... – disse a garota entre prantos e caindo no chão.. – Eu nunca mais vou ver minha família...meu amigos...- continuou ela em prantos – Aquele que eu amo...

Inuyasha se surpreendeu e ao mesmo tempo ficara triste...pois seria possível a colegial não ama-lo ... e claro ! Quem se apaixonaria por um meio yokai? Pensava ele todos os dias...

Ele olhara mais uma vez para a colegial que aos prantos cairá eternamente levantou-se e foi ao encontro da garota caída ao chão e a abraçou com força.

Inu: Calma Kagome... você não esta sozinha... você tem a nos seus amigos e não importa o que aconteça a gente estará sempre com você... – continuou ele dando um beijo em sua bochecha que ao mesmo tempo rubra ficara. – Vamos durmir...amanha discutimos o assunto e não contaremos isso para ninguém deixaremos em segredo.

Todos fizeram um sim com a cabeça e Kagome pois se a dirigir aos quartos.

Kag: Se importa se eu durmir junto com voce Inuyasha? – falou a garota temerosa.

Inu: Não tem problema não... – disse o meio yokai tranquilamente para a humana que estava ao seu lado mais ao mesmo tempo ficara com raiva... não raiva de Kagome mais sim de Miroku que estava com um grande sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

San: Bem ... então vamos durmir foi um longo dia... – disse Sango entre bossejos – Boa noite a todos e melhora em Kagome... – terminou a amiga dando um beijo na testa de Kagome e assenando um tchauzinho com a mão para Inuyasha e se dirigindo para o quarto acompanhada de Miroku.

Kag: Acho que esta na hora da gente durmir também ... – disse Kagome se virando para Inuyasha e corando um pouco. Inuyasha somente soutou um huhum e se dirigiu ao quarto juntamente de Kagome.

Quando entraram no quarto viram que não era "aquele" quartinho de garotinha patty... mais sim um quarto totalmete azul bebe, sua cama não era de solteiro mais sim de casal com uma cocha azul com detalhes brancos. O teto era de uma tonalidade de um azul bem escuro.

Kag: Por favor Inuyasha não me ache infantil... – disse ela corando mais ainda. Ele não entendeu mais deu uma vizualizada para o lado do quarto estava cheinhu de ursinhos de pelúcia em uma prateleira de cor branca ( nhaaaa eu quero o quarto da Kagome pra mim..) a maioria dos ursinhos eram brancos, alguns com detalhes rosas e outros azuizinhus ( detalhes ). Inuyasha deu uma pequena risada o que deixou Kagome mais corada ainda.

Inu: Que nada... não precisa se preocupar com isso não – disse ele parando de dar as risadas e ficando serio. Kagome olhara pra ele com um olhar verdadeiro e totalmente singelo. – Onde tem colchão? – continuou ele interrogativo.

Kag: Eh... voce vai ter que durmir na mesma cama que a minha Inuyasha... – falou Kagome deixando o meio yokai corado.

Inu: Porque?

Kag: Eh que eu não sei onde minha mãe infiou os malditos colchões... e é totalmente constrangedor uma visita dormir no sofá e no colchão.. mais se você não quiser dor... – Kagome não podia continuar pois Inuyasha avia chegado seu corpo juntamente ao seu e colocado seus dedos em seus lábios.

Inu: Não diga nada...- falou ele chegando perto dos lábios da colegial deixando a corada – Eu durmo sim com você...

--------------- No outro quarto--------------

PAFT!

San: Seu pervertido!- gritou Sango dando um tapa na cara de Miroku.

Mir: Foi sem querer Sangozinha... – disse Miroku se aproximando mais uma vez de Sango.

San: NÃO OUSE CHEGAR PERTO SEU DELINQUENTE!

Mir: Assim voce me ofende Sangozinha... – continuou ele nem ligando para o que a garota dizia.

San: AH VOC... – Sango não pode continuar pois os lábios daquele "delinqüente" haviam se cruzado com os dela.

Mir: Eu te amo Sango – sussurou no ouvido dela e continuou a beija-la.

Sango se rendia aqueles lábios... ah como ela amava aquele monge sem vergonha...Miroku acompanhou a garota ate a cama deitando – a carinhosamente e continuando aquele lindo beijo intenso …..

--------------- No quartin de Kagome e de Inuyasha---------------

Kag: Inuyasha... – falou ela em um tom baixo e saindo de perto do meio yokai – Me perdoa mais eu não posso fazer isso eu não me recuperei da separação do Kouga... – disse ela abaixando a cabeça e a franja cubria seus olhos.

Inu: Tudo bem podemos durmir agora? – disse ele serio se dirigindo para a cama.

Kag: Claro... – falou ela desanimada arrumando a cama e deitando os dois. – _Gomen nasai Inuyasha mais não quero me iludir com outro homem novamente... o Kouga me fez sofrer o bastante e não quero sofrer de novo _. – pensou a garota e depois poi-se a dormir.

-------------- No quarto do Miroku e da Sango --------------------

San: Calminha! – falou a colegial um pouco histérica.

Mir: O que foi que eu fiz? – disse ele um pouco desanimado e assustado.

San: Não e que eu não queira.. mais ... estou cansada e... – Miroku impediu de a garota falar pois havia colocado um de seu dedo em seus lábios.

Mir: Não precisa dizer Sango – Chan... eu entendo voce e sei que esta cansada hoje tivemos um dia bastante duro com essa historia do lado mal da Kagome aparecer voce merece discançar.. – falou ele agora acariciando os cabelos da garota fazendo a mesma brotar um sorriso lindo em sua face.

San: Já ne Miroku... – disse ela dando um selinho na boca do amado. – Te amo meu sem vergonha.

Miroku levantou a sobrancelha dando um olhar de duvidoso para Sango o que fez a mesma dar risadas juntamente com Miroku.

Mir: Também te amo! – disse ele dando selinhos e selinhos em sua amada e caído ao seu lado e os dois pegaram no sono do mesmo jeitinho que estavam.

No dia seguinte...

Todos já estavam na escola dentro daquela sala de aula a professora esperava todos sentarem pra darem um comunicado.

Prof: Queridos alunos como todos nos sabemos o concurso que ocorrerá na escola será este mês. A data será dia 27 de julho por favor não esqueçam de comparecer.

A professora fora andando na carteira de cada um e entregando os folhetinhos

Após terminar a entrega dos folhetos a aula ocorreu normal. A troca de olhares entre Kagome e Inuyasha eram realmente poucas... já as de Miroku e Sango eram bastantes, eles estavam apaixonados! As caderas como eram em duplas Miroku se sentava do lado de Sango com um belo sorriso singelo em seus lábios. Ahhh como aqueles lábios eram lindos, era o que pensava Sango.

Na hora do recreio Miroku e Sango não agüentaram um minutinhuzinho mais e foram direto para um canto privado da escola ( OoO!) que não era muito longe eh nem muito perto.

Mir: Ai Sangozinha como eu queria tanto tah com voceeee! – falou ele dando selinhos na amada.

San: Eu também meu sem vergonha! – falou ela dando algumas risadas.

Mir: Olha só o que eu fiz para a minha bela amada! – disse ele não ligando para o que ela havia dito e tirando uma folha de fichário e entregando pra ela.

_Loving you like I never have before_

_I'm needing you just to open up the door_

_If begging you might somehow turn the tides_

_Then tell me to I've got to get this off my mind_

_I never thought I'd be speaking these words_

_I never thought I'd need to say_

_Another day alone is more than I can take_

_Won't you save me 'cause saving is what I need_

_I just want to be by your side_

_Won't you save me I don't want to be_

_Just drifting through the sea of life_

_Won't you_

_Listen please baby don't walk out that door_

_I'm on my knees you're all I'm living for_

_I never thought I'd be speaking these words_

_Heaven thought I'd find a way_

_Another day alone is more than I can take_

_Won't you save me 'cause saving is what I need_

_I just want to be by your side_

_Won't you save me I don't want to be_

_Just drifting through the sea of life_

_Suddenly the sky is falling_

_Could it be it's too late for me_

_If I never said I'm sorry, then I'm wrong, yes I'm wrong_

_Then I hear my spirit calling_

_Wondering if she's longing for me_

_And then I know that I can't live without her_

_Won't you save me 'cause saving is what I need_

_I just want to be by your side_

_Won't you save me I don't want to be_

_Just drifting through this sea of life_

_Won't you save me?_

_Won't you save me?_

_Won't you save me?_

Sango lera aquela belíssima canção, olhara para Miroku com um olhar sinsero um olhar meigo, um olhar que ele nunca havia visto em sua vida! Mesmo com tantos anos de amizade que havia entre eles aquele olhar era único, único não só para Miroku mais sim como para a sua amada...

San: Eu também te amo... e não sei do que irei lhe salvar Miroku não quero mais pensar nos erros do passado sei que nos todos erramos ... – dizia Sango enquanto pegava uma das mãos de seu amado e colocava em sua face. – Eu te amo tanto... nada me importa agora só você... – e a frase terminou assim com um beijo carinhoso e lindo.

Mir: Te amo tanto minha linda... – falou Miroku parando de beijar Sango que estava com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

San: Também te amo... – disse Sango dando mais um beijo em Miroku.

Mir: E melhor voltarmos ou aqueles dois vão começar a procurar a gente

San: Tudo bem vamos voltar – disendo isso Sango pegou uma das mãos de Miroku e foram diretamente a cantina.

Enquanto isso 

Kag: BAKA EU NÃO QUERIA BEIJA-L0! – disse Kagome ficando fora do sério com aquele meio yokai, Kouga havia beijado-a e Inuyasha dizia que ela estava caidinha por ele de novo.

Inu: FALA SERIO KAGOME VOCE E UMA OFERECIDA! – Inuyasha não deu conta do que falara, Kagome ficou queta so deixou as lagrimas tomarem conta de sua face.

Kag: Eu não sou oferecida ... voce não me conhece... não sabe nada sobre mim pra ficar falando comigo desse jeito Inuyasha!

Inuyasha olhara pra Kagome que chorava intensamente e já estava caída no chão daquele maldito corredor.

Inu: Kag...

Kag: SOME DA MINHA FRENTE IDIOTA!

Inu: Me..me perdoa... – dizendo isso Inuyasha saira do corredor e fora pra cantina.

Kag: Inu...Inuyasha...

Na Cantina 

Inuyasha estava sentado comendo o seu lanche tristemente ... queria pedir desculpas... mais como ele era um idiota ( ¬¬ ), sabia que ela não tinha feito por mal...sabia que ela não era culpada...

Mir: O que houve Inuyasha? – disse Miroku chegando abraçadinho com sua namoradinha.

Inu: Não e nada que ti enteressa cuida da sua vida ¬¬!

Mir: Fala nadinha...

San: Nem eu fika ketah

Inu:Feh...

CONTINUA NO PROXIMO CAPITULO

NUSS ESSE FOI RAPIDIM NE? NAUM DEMORO MUITO... BEM GENTE A FIC TAH ACABANDU... TALVEZ NUS PENULTIMUS KAPITULOS VAI ROLA MAISSS COISA PQ NESSE IA ROLA MAIS NAUM ROLO KKKKK! BEM EU ESPERO QUE VOCES ESTEJAM GOSTANDO DOS CAPITULOS E POR FAVOR NÃO ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR PLISS! GOSTARIA DE AGRADEÇER AO POVO QUE COMENTOU E A PESSOA QUE MANDO UM HENTAI PRA FIC BREVE ATENDEREI O SEU PEDIDO !

BJUSSS A TODOS

POR FAVOR COMENTEM!

EH ATE A PROXIMA!

SAVE-ME / HANSONS


	14. Mancha do Passado

La estava ela, jogada no chão, sintindo-se suja.. querendo cada vez mais deixar aquelas miseras lagrimas em seus olhos caírem sussevamente, querendo gritar, querendo sumir do mapa... colocou a mão em seu pescoço pegando aquela cruz de metal e a apertando deixando sua mão sangrar, o sangue escorria sem parar.Agora so o que lhe interessava era morrer ... nada alem disso.

Chorou mais e mais tentara abrir os olhos mais seu coração não permitia, queria ir la beija-lo aquele que realmente amava... Pensou na face dele mais pensou com ele sorrindo para ela a mesma deu um pequeno sorriso daquela face cheia de lagrimas, abrira os olhos sem dificuldade alguma agora parecia estar mais calma... sentiu – se tão bem ...

Kag: **_Voce me faz me sentir outra garota Inuyasha... me perdoe se alguma vez errei mais prometo que daqui em diante eu farei tudo, tudo para não deixar voce magoado mais comigo... mais não fui eu que quis beijar o Kouga ... eu queria tanto esquece-lo mais parece que ele não intende que não o amo mais... agora que aquela maldita voltou também não tenho nada para parar.. mais eu vou ser forte! Vou enfrentar todos os meus medos! Mais e por voce! _**– pensou a garota confiante se levantando não se importava com a mão suja daquele sangue que escorria e a cruz que também possuía do mesmo sujando a sua roupa

saiu correndo daquele corredor com um belíssimo sorriso em sua face ate a cantina viu os amigos ali sentados em um cantinho ela ia se aproximou ate a mesa e ainda deixou aquele sorriso singelo estampado na face intacto.

Sango olhara para a amiga vira a cruz que carregava no pescoço com sangue e a sua mão também se espantou e olhou para a amiga espantada.

San: KAGOME SUA MAO ESTA SANGRANDO! – disse ela se levantando da cadeira e segurando a mão da amiga com carinho. Inuyasha e Miroku olharam para ela assustados com a reação da garota. Podia-se ver que havia feito um corte com a cruz.

Kag: Inuyasha preciso falar com voce.. – falou Kagome quase num sussuro estava ficando meio zonza iria cair no chão a qualquer momento. O haynon estava preocupado.

Inu: Kagome agora não temos tempo vamos lhe levar para a infermaria…. – disse ele se levantando e tentando leva-la no colo mais ela não deicha-ra.

Kag: Ashiteru Inu-kun…- sussurou Kagome e depois desmaiara no chao.

CONTINUA 

SIMPLES ESSE CAPITULO… ME PERDOEM PELA A MINHA DEMORA E QUE EU REALMENTE ESTAVA SEM IMAGINAÇAO… UU' MAIS AE ESTA O CAPITULO NOVO ELE E CURTINHO MAIS E LINDU!

BEM GENTE ATE O PROXIMO CAPITULO E POR FAVOR LEIAM A MINHA **ONE SHOT **NÃO MINTA!

BJUSSS

KATTY CHAN!


	15. Minha primeira noite I parte

CORRIGINDO UM ERRO DO CAPITULO ANTERIOR : A APRESENTAÇAO VAI SER DAKI A 5 SEMANAS NAUM 2!

--------Kagome

Eu vi aqueles dois correrem que nem loucos, eu e Sango fomos domadas por risadas que não saíram da enfermaria. Derrepente eu senti uma grande dor no peito e minhas vistas ficando mais embaraçadas, não ouvia mais os risos saírem de minha boca, nem os de Sango. O mundo girava em torno de mim mesma... ate eu não ouvir absolutamente nada.

--------Inuyasha

Depois que finalmente conseguir alcaçar o paspalho do Miroku, segurei ele pela gola da camisa, e quando estava prestes a dizer o que queria vi um grito saindo da sala da enfermaria.

San: KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

--------Kagome

Acordei num lugar escuro, eu trajava um vestido preto com flores brancas, lindíssimas uma pulseira estilo dragão imprensado no meu braço e meu cabelo preso a um coque uma maquiagem leve, mais os lábios com um batom bem vermelho cor sangue. E derrepente o preto do lugar foi saindo e dando origem de um palco, e milhares de pessoas na frente como publico.

Eu estava no microfone, olhei para os lados vi no meu lado esquerdo Inuyasha com um teclado, olhei para o outro me deparei com Miroku com a bateria. Atrás a Sango com uns instrumentos que não reconhecia bem, mais faziam se belos barulhinhos de sinos.

Olhei novamente atenta agora só ao publico, derrepente senti alguém me chamando..

Inu: Kagome vai... Canta... – disse Inuyasha em um tom baixo pra mim, mais eu não sabia o que cantar.

Olhei mais uma vez atentamente ao publico. Respirei fundo, senti uma paz tão grande vinda do meu coração e sem perceber comecei a cantar...

_Ikutsu namida o nagashitara_

_Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou_

_Dare ni omoi tsutaetara_

_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

A musica me relaxou no começo, o publico também ficou em silencio na hora...acho que estava despreparada.

_Nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_

_Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

O vazio tinha me deixado completamente e vi alguns fogos saindo do lado do palco.

_Meguru meguru toki no naka de_

_Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara_

_Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

Agora senti um sorriso que me acolheu no minuto de preocupação... sim era dele, do meu Inuyasha.

_Donna egao o deaetara_

_Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no_

_Hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni_

_Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru_

Derrepente a minha voz sumiu, agora me senti esta no publico, e vi eu , no palco e algo saindo de mim, algo me possuía, era uma alma...foi nesce momento que me deu uma grande dor de cabeça e eu cai no chão.

-------------Inuyasha

Fiquei preocupado, vi Kagome suando frio... Eu estava perto dela, seus olhos lacrimejavam, e derrepente ela acordara. Ela sentara-se desesperadamente na cama olhando pros lados, quando me viu a única coisa que fez... foi chorar...

-----------------------------------------------:Uma Semana Depois:--------------------------

(Obs:O passeio no shopping era noturno...)

--------Kagome---------

Na semana que vem iria ser o grande show... eu e o InuYasha estávamos tendo já uma semana de namoro...o que realmente não era uma das maiores novidades do mundo. Estávamos passeando no Shopping Onegai, eu e o Inuyasha de mãos dadas e a Sango e o Miroku também, eram praticamente o duplo casal romântico heuehuehuehuehueh!

--------Inuyasha---------

A Kagome não parava de sorrir, eu ainda não acreditava como ela me aturava sendo um haynon tão arrogante, insuportável como eu. As vezes eu sentia uma grande dor no peito, que so eu sentia... uma dor de perda... solidão... mais sempre que estava com Kagome eu ficava bastante feliz e a dor ia em um passe de mágica.

Kag: Inuyasha será que podíamos voltar pra casa... esta ficando tarde... – disse Kagome olhando para o relógio que localizava em seu pulso.

Inu: Se você quer assim... – eu disse suspirando.

Kag: Anh... não fique assim... – disse Kagome, nos já estávamos parados enquanto Sango e Miroku viam a loja de musica. – Não gosto de te ver assim... – disse ela fazendo biquinho...eu não resito aquele biquinho.

E nos nos beijamos, ali mesmo, um misturado com paixão, desejo e loucura. Eu não resisti e puxei Kagome mais pra perto de mim, dando mais tempo ao beijo.

Kag: Inu... Ya... Sha... – disse Kagome enquanto nos já estávamos um afastado do outro. – As... Sim... Vo...cê...me...dei...xa...sem...ar... – terminou Kagome já muito cansada.

Inu: Já cansada? – perguntei brincando – Se continuar assim imagine quando tivermos nossos filhos... – falei dando beijinhos e beijinhos no pescoço de Kagome.

Kag: Aqui não Inuyasha...- disse ela sussurrando baixinho.

Imediatamente eu parei de beija-la e prestei mais atenção no publico que estava em nossa volta; Kagome corou violentamente... e se escondeu na minha camisa.. ela queria mesmo um grande buraco para se esconder.

Inu: PERDERAM ALGUMA COISA AQUI! – disse eufórico, não agüento quando deixam a minha Kagome envergonhada, somente eu posso fazer isso.

Todos saíram com as caras no chão, feh! E eu com isso?

--------------------Kagome-----------------

AIIII! QUE VERGONHA! Certamente estava me sentindo ridícula, Inuyasha estava bem abraçadinho comigo, enquanto falava com aquele publico todo que estava a nossa volta...parece que nunca viram um beijo...

Inu: Meu amor ta tudo bem? – disse ele bem manhoso e calmo comigo.

Kag: Ta sim... – eu disse um pouco destraumatizada.

Inu: Não precisa ter vergonha Kagome... – disse Inu acariciando os meus cabelos – Não tem porque ter vergonha.

Eu não evitei, sorri; Inuyasha também sorriu. E mais uma vez nois dois nos beijamos no meio daquele shopping movimentado e depois saindo de la, mais e claro avisando ao Miroku e a Sango.

------------------Na casa de Kagome-------------

--------------Inuyasha

Chegamos na casa de Kagome, mais eu realmente não estava afim de deixar ela sozinha, senti uma grande dor no peito, um pressentimento, olhei pra Kagome que estava com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Kag: Inuyasha você quer dormir aqui em casa hoje? – disse Kagome pra mim um pouco corada – E que eu lembrei que a mamãe saiu com o Souta...

Eu sorri, era tão lindo ver ela corada, mais, algo não me deixava entrar naquela casa, um pressentimento... que apertava o peito... mais não podia inguinorar nada da Kagome...

Inu: Claro que sim – eu disse sorrindo. – Mais não tenho roupa aqui...

Kag: E claro que tem! No dia que você dormiu aqui semana passada voce trousse duas mudas de roupa.

Inu: E mesmo... – cocei a cabeça com uma enorme gota na cabeça – Não lembrei disso.

Kag: Então – disse Kagome subindo nas escadas e abrindo a porta – Vamos entrar ou prefere ficar aqui fora?- finalizou ela sorrindo.

Inu: Não...ai dentro e melhor – sorri igualmente a ela, mais o sorriso dela era incompatível ao de qualquer um.

Entrei na casa de Kagome juntamente com a mesma que fechara a porta quando nos dois entramos.

---------------Kagome

Quando fechei a porta liguei as luzes da casa, que estavam desligadas, eu e o Inuyasha fomos direto ao meu quarto, pois e claro que nos dois tínhamos que tomar um bom banho e as nossas roupas estavam la.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e acendi as luzes do mesmo, peguei a minha roupa e a do Inu no meu armário.

Kag: Aqui estão a sua roupa – eu disse entregando a roupa do Inu. – E essa e a minha – disse eu abraçando a minha camisola branca, um pouco curta e transparente, mais linda!

Dei a toalha pro Inuyasha que eu tinha reservado pra ele ("caramba reservo tudo OO") e fui para o banheiro, e claro, que não com ele, mais sim sozinha, e ele para o outro banheiro tranquilamente, mais antes de tudo demos um beijinho ( selinho ) e fomos para os banheiros tomar nossos banhos.

---------------Inuyasha

Me dirigi ao banheiro, tirei minha roupa ( MEU DEUSSS! DEXA EU I PRA LA DEXAAA! Ups...ataque...XD ) abri o chuveiro ( ¬¬ eu to odiando escreve certo... ainda bem que e só nesse capitulo XD ) entrei no mesmo, coloquei o meu corpo todo debaixo do chuveiro e tomei um banho relaxante...mais querendo saber o porque dessa preocupação toda que não saia da minha cabeça mais eu iria descobrir...

Depois que acabei de tomar o meu banho, me enxagüei e coloquei a minha roupa e sai do banheiro indo diretamente para a sala, encontrei Kagome sentada no mesmo, com os cabelos molhados, e o corpo que não estava totalmente enxugado com aquela camisola transparente que agora ficava mais ainda, a camisola era cheia de babadinhos brancos, e a calcinha dela era de renda... Como eu sei? UU" a transparência mostrava tudo...

O rosto de Kagome corou quando viu que eu olhava para a camisola e tentou tampar o corpo com os braços. Ela parecia um anjo, alem disso... Cheguei perto de Kagome, o meu pressentimento ficou pior do que estava antes...o que era esse pressentimento que me dava medo...?... tentei esquecer dele por um minuto toquei no rosto de Kagome, e selando nossos lábios com um delicioso beijo.

---------------Num lugar bem longe dali------------

Uma mulher parecida com Kagome estava na frente de um espelho que fazia levar para o corpo de qualquer pessoa, sendo que a alma da mesma ficaria junto com a do ser que domina o corpo. Um homem de cabelos negros parecido com Inuyasha aparecera perto da mulher, abraçando ela pela cintura.

** desconhecido **: O que eu devo fazer Koaru( XD num tenho nome mesmo...¬¬...desculpa...por favor alguém me ajude!)

Koaru: Domine o Inuyasha Takemaru ( UU sem criatividade...foda...) faça o que a Kagome teme... e eles não desejam agora... – disse ela friamente.

Takemaru: Se você deseja assim minha deusa... – disse ele beijando – a – Eu vou – e assim o mesmo atravessou o espelho.

Koaru: Faça um bom trabalho...Takemaru... – disse a mulher um pouco preocupada mais não escondendo o frio de seu coração.

--------------------Inuyasha

Eu continuei beijando Kagome mais a minha mão foi descendo do ombro, passando pelos seios, barriga...e indo ate a coxa.

Kag: Inuyasha...para...- disse Kagome em um sussurro pra mim.

Inu: Me...me disculpe Kagome – eu disse levantando do sofá e ficando de costas para a Kagome, na mesma hora senti uma tontura forte e fechei os olhos tentando ver se a mesma passava.

------------------Kagome

Eu vi que o Inuyasha estava magoado, me levantei e coloquei a mão no seu ombro.

Kag: Amor... me perdoa mais eu acho que o momento não deve ser agora, porque nos malmente começamos a namorar... – eu disse abraçando o Inuyasha – Mas quando for o tempo certo nos poderemos fazer isso...

Derrepente senti o Inuyasha me puxando para a frente dele e me beijando com voracidade, parecia que desejava os meus lábios mais que tudo. Me prensara na parede com força, tanto que pude sentir um forte impacto vindo em minhas costas, o que me incomodava. Inuyasha novamente fora para a borda da minha camisola, eu já estava ficando com medo, e com toda a força que eu tinha, consegui empurrar o Inuyasha para longe de mim.

Kag: Inuyasha o que houve com você? – eu disse desconfiada.

Quando ele levantou a cabeça, que estava baixa, pude ver seus olhos vermelhos, percebi que não era o meu Inuyasha que estava ali, mais sim outra pessoa que o estava controlando.

Sai correndo ate o meu quarto, mais o Inuyasha me perseguia, entrei no meu quarto, mais quando ia fechar a porta ele já estava na mesma, dentro do meu quarto, com a mão na maçaneta, eu fiquei ate a beirada da cama do meu quarto, enquanto observava o Inuyasha trancar a porta com a chave.

Ele foi se aproximando de mim, ate nossos corpos ficarem colados, ele me fez deitar na cama a força, e ficou em cima de mim. Eu realmente não podia ir contra o Inuyasha, pois, ele era muito mais forte que eu, então, estava derrotada...

As mãos de Inuyasha estavam na barra da camisola, definitivas a retirar a mesma, ele me beijava e subia a barra da camisola para cima bem devagar.

Eu não podia fazer nada a não ser chorar em desespero, quando Inuyasha vira que eu chorava, bateu na minha cara fortemente e me chamou do nome que eu mais temia.

Inu: Vadia

Quando ele terminou no ultimo ponto eu não pude agüentar... meu coração ficou em pedaços, a tristeza agora dominava em mim e no meu coração...

------------Autora ( agora eu q narro.. q foda XD )

Agora a camisola terminava acima da calcinha, Inuyasha pegara a sua mão e descera para dentro da calcinha de Kagome, colocando o dedo no lugar mais sensível da garota. Kagome gemera baixinho e chorar ao mesmo tempo, mesmo assim, Inuyasha não ligara e colocara o dedo mais fundo possível, sem celebração da virgindade da garota. Kagome agora dera um grande grito, o que fez brotar um sorriso de Inuyasha, que tirara o dedo e tirara a camisola da garota em um piscar de olhos, deixando-a nua. Aquele corpo de deusa fez a alma que habitava no corpo do haynon em total vontade de aproveitar de Kagome.

Agora seus lábios se encontravam colados novamente, a garota sussurrava varias vezes "para" mais o haynon não ouvia nada o que ela dizia, e a alma que dominava seu corpo fazia questão de não ouvir.

Enquanto beijava Kagome, automaticamente tirava sua roupa, depois de um tempo, Inuyasha já estava somente com a sua bermuda um pouco aberta e Kagome embaixo dele.

Inuyasha pegara a mão de Kagome e descera agora para o ponto mais intimo do mesmo, Kagome tentara subir a mão mais era impossível, Inuyasha era mil vezes mais forte que ela...

Quando as mãos de Kagome tocaram o ponto mais intimo de Inuyasha, a garota gemera, neste instante, Inuyasha tirara toda a roupa que ainda restava nele e sentou-se perto de Kagome.

Inu: Vem aqui... – disse ele pegando a mão da garota e puxando o seu corpo para sentar encima do seu.

Kag: Inuyasha me solta... – ela disse agora num tom mais alto.

O haynon não ouviu, e fez a garota sentar a força, provocando um grande gemido que saira da boca de Kagome. O mesmo fez a garota ficar de ( XD seis sab 4.. XDDD! ) e os movimentos eram frenéticos ( caraka... que hentai foda XD ! ) ate eles chegaram ao ponto extremo.

Kagome deitou – se cansada na cama ( melhor jogou-se na cama ) já dormindo, o haynon fez o mesmo, e a alma que habitava em seu corpo saira uma fumaça preta e um grande sorriso maléfico junto dela.

------------------------------------ To be...

No próximo capitulo.

Kag: ADEUS!

Inu: Não...

San: O mistério vai ser desvendado a qualquer instante miroku.

Mir: T amo sangozinha

**Autora...**

**( levando caderada, mesada, olfaçada ) ai disculpa.. demorei um booomm tempo sem postar aqui hein... primeiru hentaix XDDD! Bem qria dedicar esse capitiliu ao Vivi, eh a Mary ! No próximo vai ter hentai di novo so que MAIS QUENTE Q ESSE PORQUE ESSE FOI UMA MIERDA OO" ... bem gente milll kisses pra vocês e me disculpem pela demora.**


End file.
